H2O:JustAddWater
by nina19123
Summary: Soon to be re-written. Please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Lewis's POV

It was a perfect day. No clouds were in the sky, it wasn't to hot, I thought it would be a great day. I was walking down the beach when I spot Cleo, I started walking faster to get to her when I noticed she wasn't her usual happy self. She was crying, I know I usually see her crying because she gets upset easy but it seemed different today.

"Cleo? What's wrong?" I said

Cleo lifted her head and got even more upset.

"Cleo. If something is wrong you can tell me. I want to help. You have to tell me what's wrong." I said

"Lewis… I- I- I just don't know how to tell you." Cleo said

Right before I could ask her why she got up and jumped in the water.

"CLEO!" I yelled

I sighed and walked to Rikki's Café in search for Rikki. Instead of finding Rikki I found Zane (of course). So I walked up to him.

"Hey Zane have you seen Rikki?" I asked

"No. Why would she be here? She's probably at Will's or at Mako with Bella." He said

"Oh well Cya." I replied

.

Cleo's POV

I have been feeling sick ALL day for the past week. I have never been sick for this long before. Just when I thought nothing can make me feel any worse Kim walked in.

"What do you want Kim? Just get out!" I yelled

"Calm down Cleo! Dad just told me to see if you were feeling any better GOD!" she yelled

"Oh, well a little bit now get out!" I screamed

"You don't need to scream…..besides if I didn't know any better I would say you're pregnant. Bye." She laughed

.

**A/N This is my first fanfiction story ever so please be nice . This story is about 1 month after graduation. Emma is not in it but Bella is, and some maybe one of them are pregnant. Like I said be4 this is my first ffs so please be nice**.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis POV

_I was on my way to Will's Boat shack in search for Rikki and hopefully Bella. I was at the door on the shack but I couldn't go in. I started to think what is Rikki and Bella aren't their, what if Sophie's their. But I have to take a chance. I knocked on the door and about 3 seconds later Wil opened the door_.

"Hey Lewis, what brings you around here." Will said

"Hey Will, umm is Bella and Rikki here?" I asked

"Umm no I haven't seen them in a while, why what's up" Will replied

"Can I come in?" I asked ignoring his question

"Yah sure" Will said moving away from the door

I sat on the couch making sure we were alone.

"Hey Will do you know what's wrong with Cleo?" I asked

"No why what's wrong, did something happen to her?" Will asked in a concerned voice

"I don't know, I was walking down the beach and I seen Cleo and-and she was crying, when I got up to her I asked what's wrong then she said she doesn't know how to tell me and before I could ask why she jumped into the Ocean?" I told Will

"Wow no wonder you're concerned. Well maybe she's having home problems" Will said

"What makes you think that? Her life at home is the same as usual." I asked

"Well I'm just saying. Bella started acting weird this past week, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong so I got her alone and she said their just family problems." Will said

"Maybe you're right well thanks Will. I'll go down to her house to see if she's their C'ya." I said

"Bye" Will said

.

_Past_

Cleo's POV

"_Maybe Kim's right what if I'm pregnant. What am I saying since when is Kim right, since when do I listen to Kim she's just a whiney little brat. OK just to make sure and prove her wrong I am going to bye one." _I thought to myself

"Bye Dad I'm going out" I said as quickly as possible so he won't stop me

"Now hold on just one minute Cleo. Your sick you can't go outside or you'll get everyone else sick." Dad said stopping me

"Dad I told Kim to tell you I was feeling better, I can't get anyone sick if I'm not sick." I said the first thing that came to mind

"Well alright if you're sure, you can go out but not too late, I want you to get back in bed as soon as possible just to make sure

"Thanks dad." I said then I was off

Rikki's POV

Well I have been avoiding Zane for the pass week. _Sigh. _I can't even talk to my four best friends because I'm afraid that I would spit out my secret. UGHHH. Why was I being so stupid?

"Hey Rikki?" someone said behind me, it was Bella

"Hey ass-whole" I said

"Wow what's up with the language" Bella ask

"Well maybe it's because you scared the life out of me" I replied

"Ha. Sorry didn't mean to. Well I haven't seen you for a couple of days, were you been?" Bella asked

"Well you know around. I been kind of sick lately." I said

"That's weird I been sick the past couple of days too but that didn't keep me from coming outside. What did you have?" Bella asked in a happy way for some reason

"I don't know some stomach flu or something. I kept vomiting." I replied

"Wow so did I!" Bella replied

"What's wrong with, we were sick, why would you be so happy about it. Being sick isn't a great feeling." I asked in an annoyed tone

"I don't know I just think it's kind of freaky how we were both sick with the same thing." She said with a less excited expression in her voice

"Oh, well maybe it's something going around. Well we had a nice talk but sorry Bells I have to go C'ya." I said then I left

.

Bella's POV

I'm glad I seen Rikki .Ooofff. I still feel like I'm going to throw up. When I went for a walk last week I bumped into Kim. She complained about me looking horrible. As if that made me feel better I walked away and she shouted saying that maybe I'm pregnant. But maybe she's right, I would never admit it to anyone but maybe she's right. I dug into my pocket to see how much change I have and to my luck I had just enough.

I decided to take another way to the pharmacy because Rikki was heading the usual way I take for the pharmacy and I didn't want her asking were I was going or why.

When I finally got their noticed Cleo walking into the pharmacy. I was about to walk up to her and ask why she was their but if I do what If she ask me the same thing, I don't want to say _oh no reason just to buy a pregnancy test because guess what theirs a chance that I'm pregnant, _no.

I couldn't just wait out here all day for Cleo to walk out, so I just walked in.

I spotted Cleo and decided to hide enough that I could find what I need without her spotting me. But just to my luck Rikki walked in, but she also noticed Cleo and went to hide. She was to far away to see what Cleo was doing but I was close enough so I decided to take a peek.

To my surprise Cleo grabbed a pregnancy test. I was so shocked I couldn't help but scream.

"CLEO! WHY ARE YOU BUYING A PREGNANCY TEST!" I couldn't help but scream to her

"AHH! Bella it's not what you think." Cleo said

"Then what is it then because it sure looks like you have a pregnancy test in your hands!" I yelled

"Bella calm down I'll explain everything please just don't tell anyone. Please" she begged

"Fine meat me at the moon pool later. Around 4." I said

"Ok thanks Bella and why 4 why not now." She said

"Because I still have to do a couple of things and I want you to make sure you're not pregnant." I smiled

"Ok bye Bells" she said after paying then she walked out

"Few" I said walking back to the pregnancy tests. I grabbed two just incase completely forgetting about Rikki still hiding.

"Well well well, look what we have here." I turned around as fast as I can to see Rikki giving me a 'you got a lot of explaining to do' smile at me

"Umm I can explain" I said

"Ok explain." Rikki said, how did I know she was going to say that

"Um ok maybe I can't explain. Can we talk about this later please I just want to get this over with just to see if I am or not" I told her

"Fine and don't lie to me either" Rikki said

"I won't, and Rikki one more thing why are you here" I asked

"I'm picking up some pain meds for my dad his head is hurting so much he won't stop complaining so I getting meds to shut him up." Rikki said

"Oh ok well talk to you later, um meet me at the moon pool after 4, I don't want Cleo to say something after I screamed at her for needing to use a pregnancy test."I said while walking away

"Fine C'ya Bells" Rikki said

Rikki's POV

I'm an awesome liar. But I have a feeling I'm going to have to come clean. Oh well If the test comes out positive then I'll tell them.

I finally got home and went to see if my dad was home. To my luck he wasn't I guess he went out to work but I should hurry he could come back at any moment. So I ran to the bathroom and peed on a stupid little plastic stick that somehow is suppose to tell me if I have something growing in my stomach or not. _Sigh. _

"And look at that after waiting 3 minutes this stupid ass test says that to my luck pregnant." I said in a whisper

"SHIT" I said a little too loud because to my surprise my dad had gotten home at the exact moment I had cursed

"Rikki what did you just say!" he said in a mad way

I put the test in a bag and put it in my bag so I can find a place that isn't in or around my home to dispose of, and then I walk out the bathroom

"Sorry dad didn't mean to curse" I said

"Well you wouldn't need to apologize if you didn't curse, now tell me what you were so upset about." He said

"Well dad we would be in an awkward position if I would tell you." I said not completely lying

"Rikki I'm your father now tell me what's wrong" he said

"Fine dad since you want to know so bad I got my period and I'm not to happy about it you happy." I lied

"Well um you're right this is awkward" he said

"Told you, I'm going out see you when I get back." I said walking out the house

**A/N I was going to make it long but I thought I should put the rest into another chapter so sorry lol well please review I know I didn't get a lot of reviews on the other chapter but I was really happy about what people think about my story well I hope I get more for this please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV

After talking to Lewis I decided to see what's really wrong with Bella. I know she said she has family problems but she's been home all week wouldn't she want to stay away from her family if she's having problems. Its not like I don't trust her it's just she's been acting weird all week this week, she wasn't acting mad or upset just plain weird. It just doesn't make sense. So I decided to follow her to find out what's really wrong. Again it's not like I don't trust her it's just that I need to find out the truth.

I see her now and it looks like this is my chance. I got close enough to her so I could hear what she saying.

"I can't believe Rikki sort of found out. How could I be so stupid and forget that she was their. Oh I guess I have to confront her at Mako later. Ugh well I better get this over with." She said to herself

I knew I could get something out of her even though she doesn't know I was there. Now I need to find Rikki and see if I can get something out of her. I probably can't get much but it's worth a shot.

I see Rikki walking into _Rikki's_. Now is my chance.

"Hey Rikki." I said sitting across from her

"Hey Will" she said pretty upset

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing just a little tired. Anyway why are you here?" she asked

"Oh ok, and no reason. Rikki what's wrong with Bella she's been acting weird?" I asked

"Why would I know, wouldn't she tell you?" she asked me

"Well yeah but all she told me is that she was having family problems but…" She cut me off

"Well then their you go, she's having family problems." She said

"But Rikki she has been home all week this week, and if she has been having family problems then don't you think that she would want to stay away from her house?" I asked

"Will, it's not any of my business of what's going on in Bella's life, and if she would want me to know then she would tell me. Also Will all I have is my dad and if I had family problems I would stay home and try to fix the problem instead of staying away from home avoiding the problem do you understand?" she said

"I guess you're right Rikki, well I have to go C'ya." I said

"C'ya" she said while I walked away.

Bella's POV

It felt like forever but it was only like 20 minutes. I had finally got home.

"Bella sweetie is that you?" I heard my mother's voice

"Yes mother it's me." I said

"Honey can you come here, I want to talk to you?" she asked

"Sure, where are you?" I asked

"In the family room." She said

"Ok I'm here now what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Sit down." She said as a statement and not a question

"Um ok, again what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I think we should talk." She said in a kind of whisper

"OH MY GOD MOM ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME _THE TALK _AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T I DIDN'T EVEN LIKE IT THE FIRST TIME." I completely yelled

"Keep your tone down, I don't want Sierra asking questions." Mom said

"Mommy what's _the talk_ Bella's talking about?" Sierra my 4 year old little sister said

"Nothing now go away me and mom are talking now leave!" I said

"NO NO NO NO NONO NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! MOM!" she yelled

"SHUT AND STOP SCREAMING MOMS RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back

"Stop it both of you, Bella you're her big sister now stop arguing with her!" Mom said

"You always take her side just because she's the youngest." I whispered

"Sierra please go to your room so I can talk to Bella." Mom said

"Okay!" Sierra said in a happier tone

"Bella tell me the truth, where do you go everyday?" Mom asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know exactly what I mean. Everyday you leave and you're gone all day and nowhere in sight. When I want to call you, you're phone's always off. I go around asking people where you might be, they all say you're at _Rikki's. _I go their and your still not their. Where do you go EVERYDAY?" Mom practically screamed

"Ok first of all my phone is always on and I never got a call from you. Second of all what are you doing stalking me. I leave everyday so I can hang out with my friends, AWAY from home. Where I go and why I go is known of your business. You know what I can't believe you don't trust me." I said as I stomped off to my room

I jumped on my bed when I spied my bag and realized exactly why I came home.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to the bathroom to be stopped by Sierra.

"What do you want Sierra?" I asked

"Where you going?" she asked

"Bathroom now move!" I said

"Why do you need your bag to go to the bathroom!" she almost screamed

"Because I do now move you little brat!"I said in a high tone

"MOM!" Sierra yelled

"Stop screaming you little brat moms down stairs!" I screamed back

"STOP YELLING AT ME. MOM!" she yelled to my mother

"Shut up both of you. Stop fighting right now!" Mom said coming upstairs

"You see now you're making mom come upstairs." I said

"Bella enough. Now what's going on?" Mom said

"Sierra won't let me go to the bathroom!" I said

"Sierra why won't you let Bella go to the bathroom?"Mom asked sierra

"Because she's hiding something. No one needs to bring their bag to the bathroom with them!" Sierra said

"Bella just show Sierra what you have in your bag so we can get it over with."Mom said

"Fine if you're so nervous to see what I have in my bag then fine I'll show you!" I yelled

Then I pulled a pad out of my bag and showed them.

"Happy!" I yelled walking away

"Yes now you can go, and Sierra so to your room your causing enough trouble for your sister today." Mom said

"I am glad I had that in my bag." I whispered walking into the bathroom

"Now lets get this over with." I said to myself pulling the pregnancy test out of my bag

**10 minutes later**

It's only a 3 minute wait but I spent about 7 more minutes just staring at the positive test just staring at disbelief.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening to me!" I said a little too loud

"Bella is everything okay?" Mom asked through the door

"Yes mom I'm fine." I said looking for a bag in the bathroom

"Are you sure you sound worried?" Mom asked

"Yes mom I'm fine please go." I said putting the pregnancy test in the bag I found and put that into my bag

"Bella tell me what's wrong you been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes, open the door!" Mom yelled

"Fine!" I said opening the door

"Happy. I'm going out!" I said leaving the bathroom and out of the house

I looked at my watch and realized it's almost 4.

"Oh no I have to hurry and meet Cleo at Mako!" I said a little too loud walking out of my house

"What's that you say Bella? Mako? Why do you go to Mako island it's dangerous around their, I don't want you going their!" My mom said behind me

"What are you talking about mom? Mako is an island but that's not what I'm talking about thank you very much. If you really have too know me and my friends use code so we know our PARENTS won't spy on us! Also you can't tell me where I can and can't go now excuse me I'm going to go hang out with my friends. Bye." I said walking away

As soon as I got far enough that my mom couldn't see me, I dived in the water and went straight to Mako.

Cleo's POV

On the way back from the pharmacy I started thinking about what happened with Bella. I can't believe Bella was their the whole time. _Sigh. _I am so nervous what if it says I am pregnant. Should I just get it over with or just wait? What would Rikki say? Well she'll probably say something like 'suck it up and get it over with already'. Yeah that's probably what she'll say. Ok I'll get it over with.

I ran into my house to hurry up when my dad called me.

"Cleo come here." Dad said

"Can't dad I need to use the bathroom." I said back still trying to hurry

"Cleo I want to tell you that you have a little brother!" Dad said

I stopped in my tracks to look at him.

"What?" I asked

"Cleo sweetie, your mother called and she asked me to tell you that you have a little brother." Dad said

"Who's the dad?" I asked

"Me. She said that when she left me she was pregnant and didn't want to tell me. She said I had to much to handle with having you and Kim." He said

"Oh. What's his name?" I asked

"Jake." Dad replied

"Oh. Ok well I'm going to go to the bathroom. Bye." I said

"Bye." Dad said

I can't believe I had a little brother for the past 2-3 years and no one ever told me!

Focus Cleo you have something to do.

**3 Minutes later**

"Oh my god. It's true. It had the green plus sign. Oh my god." I whispered to myself

I couldn't help but cry. Tears were coming down my face and I knew for a fact that I can't stay in the house and cry without anybody asking questions. So I ran out the house and ran for the beach.

_Present_

It was a perfect day. No clouds were in the sky, it wasn't to hot, but it wasn't a day for me after learning that my mom had another kid with out telling me and the fact that I'm pregnant. It wasn't too long till I checked my watch to see the time. It was 3:30 so that means I have to start getting ready for Mako. I put my head back down when I started hearing foot steps in the sand.

"Cleo? What's wrong?" Someone said

I lifted my head again and got even more upset to realize it was Lewis. I don't know how to tell Lewis that I'm pregnant with his baby.

"Cleo. If something is wrong you can tell me. I want to help. You have to tell me what's wrong." Lewis said

This is really hard for me right now. Should I tell him? No not yet.

"Lewis… I- I- I just don't know how to tell you." I said

Right before I let him ask why, I got up and jumped in the water.

"CLEO!" I heard Lewis yell but I kept on swimming.

I entered the underwater cave to see Bella sitting on the sand with tears coming down her face.

I looked at my watch to see the time and it was exactly 4:00 so I'm not late.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked

"Um yeah I'm fine." She said whipping away her tears

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes Cleo and where not here to talk about me where here to talk about you. Now are you pregnant?" she asked

"Bella um..." she cut me off

"So what do you want a boy or girl?" Bella asked

"Wait what, you don't even know if I'm pregnant or not." I said

"Cleo you stuttered and that means you are. Please don't try to lie to me." Bella said

"Okay I'm sorry. Yes I'm pregnant Bella and I don't know what to do and now I have to tell Rikki because theirs no way I'm not going to tell my other best friend something as serious as this." I said

"It's ok Cleo I'll help you tell Rikki, and help you tell Lewis too." Bella said

"Thanks Bella but what about my dad. We just fund out that when my mom left she was pregnant with my little brother, and I'm too young to go through this." I said starting too cry

Bella sat next to me after I dried off and hugged me.

"It's ok Cleo. We'll survive this together." Bella said

"Wait what do you mean _we'll _survive this. Does this mean you're pregnant too?" I asked

"Yes Cleo I'm pregnant too. I just found out before I came here and that's why I was crying. Cleo I'll help you tell Lewis if you help me tell Will." She said

"Ok I…" I was interrupted

"No need to ask Cleo. I already know." A voice said

Me and Bella turned around to see Will standing at the entrance.

"Will what are you doing here?" Bella and I said at the same time

"I was looking around for you and couldn't find you so I decided to try Mako. By the time I got to the cave entrance I heard you say you were pregnant. Is that true?" Will said

Bella nodded her head

"Yes Will I'm pregnant with your baby." Bella said

"Well Um I think this is my time to go." I said before Bella stopped me

"No Cleo I think we both need to tell Rikki, together and she should be here any second." Bella said

At that moment Rikki's head popped up.

"Well is this a party I wasn't invited too?" Rikki said

"No Rikki now dry yourself off we need to talk." I said

"Okay?"Rikki said

"Ok what do you need to talk about?" Rikki asked

"Rikki we need your help." I said

"Ok what do you need help with? Rikki asked

"Me and Bella need your help with telling our parents that we're pregnant." I said in a sort of whisper

"Oh ok I can help with wait WHAT! Cleo you're pregnant?" Rikki yelled

"Yes. Rikki please don't shout now can you please help us?" I asked

"Yes. On one condition." Rikki said

"What condition is that?" Bella asked

"If you two help me tell my dad that I'm pregnant too." Rikki said

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Will, Bella and I said at the same time

"Yes I am not keep your voices down and I'll help" Rikki said

"Deal now let's get back to the main land. We all meet at _Rikki's" _Bella said

"Deal now let's go." I said

Then we were off

**A/N I was going to update earlier but the chapter got deleted so I had two re-write it. I hope everyone likes it and please review. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zane's POV

Where's Rikki, I haven't seen her in like a week. Is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? _Sigh. _

I was sitting in my office at the Café when someone literally barged in.

"Hey Zane." Sophie said sitting down

"Sophie I'm going to say this once and once only. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I yelled

"Wow Zane what happened. I always hang out in here." Sophie said with a smirk on her face

"Sophie I fired you. Right after you disobeyed me and destroyed the cave that was on Mako!" I said

"Sheesh Zane, what was that like a year ago?" Sophie replied

"2 months ago Sophie, 2 months. Now leave, and if I catch you in my office one more time you're band from the Café. You understand?" I stated

Sophie was silent.

"I said do you understand!" I yelled

"I got it GOD." Sophie said

"Good, now get out of my office." I said as she left

_Sigh _

'I wonder were Rikki is.' I thought

I took out my phone and started texting Rikki.

**Zane – Hey love.**

Waiting about 5 minutes I finally got a text. Unfortunately it wasn't from Rikki.

**Will – Zane meet up on Mako, in the moon pool.**

_Sigh _at lease it's from someone Rikki hangs with.

**Zane – Ok be their in 20.**

Will and I might not get along, but after graduation we decided that our little 'Hate Game' was just too childish and we should just end it and try to get along.

**Will – k C'ya their**

Before I left my office I turned on my Security cameras. 'Ha something Sophie doesn't know about.' I grinned and walked out.

I eyed one of the waiters I knew I could trust and called her over.

"Yeah Zane?" Waiter asked

"Tina can you do me a HUGE favor." I asked

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Tina asked

"Keep an eye on Sophie. If you see her in the Café make sure she doesn't go in my office, behind the counter, doesn't touch the Cash register or touch anything on the counter. Can you do that for me?" I asked

"Sure and if she does any of that I'll tell her something and then I'll call you. Seems easy enough." Tina said

"Thank you Tina you're amazing." I said

"You're welcome Zane, what are cousins for." Tina said

I smiled as I walked out and headed towards my boat.

**30 minutes later**

"Okay I'm here. Now what's so important that you needed me to come to the moon pool?" I said as I walked into the cave

"You're late. You said 20 minutes and it's been a half hour." Cleo said

"Sorry I got caught up, turning on the security cameras and I had to tell Tina to watch for people. Now I gave my reason so lets hear yours." I said

"Zane, I know this sounds very stupid especially for the facts that we just wasted you're time. We need you to meet us at Will's Boat shack tonight." Bella said with a grin

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You guys texted me to meet use at Mako so use can tell me to meet you at Will's Shack." I stated

"Yeah pretty much." Lewis said

"Wow." I said

"Okay now since we got that settled how about we get going Bella?" Cleo asked

"But I want to stay at the moo…." Cleo cut Bella off

"Oh. I get it now." She said in a slight whisper

"Okay. Bye guys." Bella and Cleo said simultaneously while giving their mates a kiss

"Wait." I said before they jumped in the water

"Have any of you seen Rikki? I haven't seen her all week. Is she avoiding me?" I asked

"No Zane, she isn't avoiding you now we have to go meet us at the shack at around 10 okay. Bye." Bella said

Then they left.

"So Will, you don't mind that I have to go to your place?" I asked

"Naw Zane, it's cool. I mean we're all mates' right." Will said with a smile

"Yeah mates'." I said returning the smile

"Well I guess we better get going, Zane I suspect that you have to get back to the Café and Will I guess you have to go and train?" Lewis asked

"Yeah but I have a few spare minutes before I have to head back. How about you Will?" I asked

"Well Lewis you were half right. I actually decide that now sense we all graduated, I should take more responsibility than I already have and find a job." Will said with a smile

"Wow. Awesome Will, so are you looking for a job or you have a job?" Lewis asked

"Sadly I have not found a job yet but I'm still looking." Will said with a grin

"Well, Will how would you like to work at the Café?" I asked not sure if I was asking him to work their or if he thought it was alright too. Oh well lets see what he says.

"Well it would be great working their but I doubt theirs any employment needed." Will said a little upset

"That's non-sense Will we have enough room for you work their, besides I don't mind and I bet Bella would love it." I said trying to convince him

"Alright then, sure I would love to work at the café." Will said

"Alright then, you can start right away." I said with a smile

"Ok. Wait what will my job be?" Will asked

"Well we have job openings for a waiter, a bartender, a buss boy, and someone to keep an eye on the security cameras." I said looking at both Lewis and Will this time.

"Well I know it's not the best job but I would like too be a buss boy." Will said with happiness

"Great you can start ASAP." I said

"Great!" Will said

"Hey Lewis, would you like a job? If you do there are about three openings if you would like one." I said trying to get Lewis a job

I really do need more employees the café has been getting more and more popular since I fired Sophie and Rikki came back.

"Sure Zane. It's up to you if you want to give me a job." Lewis said trying not to get his hopes up

"Lewis I known you since we were like eight years old, I will always help you out. If you want a job just pick from the three I said that Will didn't choose." I said with a smile

"Okay Zane, I would love to work at the café as a waiter." Lewis said now with a smile

"Then congratulations Lewis and Will for getting a job at _Rikki's _Café." I said shaking their hands

"Thanks Zane." They both said at the same time

"You're welcome. Now let's get back ALL of us need to get to work." I said checking my watch

"Alright Boss." Will said with a chuck

"Just because I'm your boss doesn't mean you _need _to call me boss, just Zane." I said walking to the boats.

Rikki's POV

Well that was super easy, oh well now I only have two more jobs left two do. One my dad and two tell Zane. _Sigh _

I was lying down on my bed board, trying to fall asleep.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I was just about to go to sleep when I heard a knock from the front door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I opened the door screaming "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SO BAD THAT YOU HAD TO COME KNOCK ON MY DOOR AND WAKE ME UP!" I screamed to who ever was their, not knowing it was Cleo.

"Oh Cleo I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. I didn't know it was you I'm sorry." I said looking at Cleo who was now in tears from what I did.

"Aw Cleo please stop crying. I'm sorry." I said giving Cleo a hug

"It's ok but you seriously shouldn't do that." Cleo said staring at me

"I know Cleo but I haven't slept in a while and I'm super tired so I was upset when someone knocked on my door." I explained

"It's okay Rikki. Oh Yeah and were all meeting at Will's Shed at 10. Zane will be their and so will Lewis so that way we can tell them together and of course with Bella and Will." Cleo said

"Okay Cleo I'll be their." I said with a smile

"Okay. Do you want to go to the Café for a juice?" Cleo asked

"Uh sure I guess since now I'm not in the mood to sleep." I said

"Well now I'm sorry." Cleo said with a grin

"It's ok." I said returning the grin as we headed towards _Rikki's. _

Lewis POV

This is awesome. I'm working at my girlfriend's, soon to be fiancé, favorite place to hang out that's public. Oh yeah I almost forgot.

'_So me and Cleo been dating for about 3 years and this Friday is our 4-year anniversary, so I'm planning on proposing, of course though I need to see if I can go on brake early so I can pick out the perfect ring.' _I thought walking into Zane's office.

"Hey Zane, can I ask a question?" I asked him sitting on the recliner in front of his desk

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He asked

"Can I take the rest of the day off? I know it's my first day but I wanted to go and bye the perfect ring for Cleo." I asked

"Lewis we're a little short on staff today and-…. Wait what do you mean when you said 'bye the perfect ring for Cleo'?" Zane asked

"Are you planning on proposing to her?" Zane said in a whisper

"Yes Zane and I want to bye the perfect ring for her please can I have the rest of the day off? I don't have much time left." I said

"Ok. Why do you think you won't have time to propose?" Zane asked

"'Cause I want to ask her on Friday, at dinner. It's our 4-year anniversary." I said

"Ok you can go but can you get to work early tomorrow? So you'll have your regular work hours and be done in time that you can start rehearsal." Zane asked

"Ok. Thanks Zane and don't tell anyone ok." I said leaving

Cleo's POV

'_I still can't believe Rikki screamed at me and then apologize as if I was about to die.' _I thought

Rikki and I walked into _Rikki's _Café, when I spotted Lewis walking out of Zane's office.

"Hey Lewis." I said

"Oh, hey Cleo. I have a great idea about what to do this Friday!" He said a little too eager

"Really! What are we going to do?" I almost yelled

"Well for all you should know I'm taking you to dinner. For all I know their might be more." He said secretly

"Oh, sorry Cleo I got to run." Lewis said looking at his watch

"Ok bye."

"Bye love you Cleo."

"Love you too." I said watching him walk away

"Would you like anything to drink?" Tina asked us

"Hey Tina." Rikki and I said in unison

"Hey, Guys what can I get for you?" She said happier

"Um one mango with a dash of mint and extra flavor." I asked

"…And one Banana sunrise and instead of a quarter teaspoon of yogurt can you make it one half." Rikki asked

"Sure thing, coming right up." She said writing the orders down

"Thanks Tina." We both said

"Your very welcome." She said walking away

"I like Tina." I said

"Yeah so do I." Rikki said

"Wait I've known Tina since the day she started working here." I said not being able to finish

"Ok. So what's your point?" Rikki asked

"Where is she from? Who is she? Like we found out Sophie is Will's older sister who had gotten back from Sydney to make sure he's fine." I explained

"Oh yeah sorry. I forgot to mention that. Well Tina is a friend of mine and Zane from when we were kids." Rikki said

"Wait you moved here about 4 years ago. How is Tina both yours and Zane's childhood friend?" I asked

"Well my mum and Zane's mum were really good friends as well as Tina's mum. So every week Zane Tina and I would get together at dinner for our families. But we all separated. Dad's job would move us a lot and mum didn't like to keep moving so they split and as for Zane's parents it's non-of my business, and for all I know Tina's parents are together. But they stopped having dinners so we had no contact in each other." Rikki explained

"Wow a little long but wow." I said

"Wait…" I was cut off

"Here you go one mango smoothie with a dash of mint and extra flavoring and one Banana sunrise with half a spoon of yogurt." Tina said

"Thank you Tina." We said

"You're welcome." She said and walked away

After a while of drinking our juices I asked Rikki "So if you and Zane knew each other as kids and were friends, then why when you moved here you hated him?"

"'Cause Cleo he became a spoiled rich kid but that's the past and this is now. Zane is a hard working sportive and caring young man now." Rikki replied

"Oh. Okay." I said

**3 minutes later**

"Hey lets go look for Bella." Rikki said

"Okay." I said after paying for my smoothie and Rikki paying for hers

Bella's POV

"_I can't believe how well took it. I mean when I found out I was in shock but he sure enough wasn't. It's like he was already planning on being a dad." _I thought

"I was lying on Will's couch that was outside of the shed, while he was barbequing.

"Hey babe?" Will said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you okay you're like lying there with a blank expression on your face?" Will asked

"Yeah. I'm fine I was just thinking." I said

Will put down the giant fork thing, which he was using to 'stab' the hotdogs, and sat down next to me.

"What you thinking about?" He said putting his arm around me

"Oh nothing. Just how well you took the fact that you were going to be a father." I said

"Bella Honestly I didn't know how to react but I remember when my mum told bye dad that she was pregnant. I screamed the word 'WHAT' as if he didn't want the baby. Don't get me wrong he did want the baby he was just surprise for the 3rd time in his entire life." He grinned trailing off and touching my stomach

"But when I heard you say you were pregnant with my kid I started thinking about the face my mum made when she thought my dad didn't want another kid, and I didn't want you to be as upset or surprised as my mum was. I will always be here. For you, for this baby, for _our _family." He said taking his hand off my stomach.

I smiled.

'_Wait, did he just say 'our' family? That makes me so happy I don't know how this can get any better.' _I thought until Will got down on one knee.

"Will?" I asked

"Isabella 'Bella' Marie Hartley, will you marry me?" he asked with a 'please-say-yes-please-say-yes' expression on his face

I felt tears run down my face but not tears because it felt like he HAD to marry me but tears of joy and happiness'. Then I looked at his face and it got even more worried when I realized I didn't answer him.

"YES. YES WILL, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I said screaming with excitement

He put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

"I can't believe this is real." I said with the biggest grin on my face

"And why not?" Will asked

"Because I'm starting a new family with the world's best father-to-be, husband-to-be and plain worst greatest man ever!" I screamed with excitement

"Aw stop it. You're luckier than me. You get to be Bella Hartley, the world's most beautiful mermaid mother-to-be, bride to be and you're the most beautiful woman in the world that I have ever seen." Will said

"Aw stop it Will you're making me blush!" I said blushing

"You're so beautiful that everywhere you go every guy you past jaws drop. Also remember if they hit on you or flirt with you, you just might have to raise that kid alone because I will be in jail for murder of 2 different guys. The first guy hit on my wife, and if the baby is a girl, than the 2nd little boy was flirting with my princess." Will said smirking

"Well let's hope that never happens because than I will have to give birth to a baby in jail for killing the people that says that my husband and child are criminals." I said returning the smile

"Well what do you want?" Will said I think changing the subject

"Hot dog." I said

Will giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"Bella I meant do you want a boy or girl, not food." He said still smiling

"Oh. Well I still want a hot dog." I said

"Okay. I'll give you the hot dog." He said putting the hotdog in a bun on a plate and snatched it away from where my hands almost grabbed it

"Nope, 1st tell me your answer." He said smiling

"Well I won't answer until you give me that handsome looking hot dog." I said with a smirk

Then Will turned his head to the hot dog.

"So I did everything for you. I warmed you up, I made sure you weren't too cold and what do you do to re-pay me…" Is he talking to me?

"…you start to hit on my fiancé." He said trying to hide his smile

"Just for that I'm going to put mustard on you." He said

"_Cough _Ketchup_ Cough." _I say trying to act like I didn't say anything

"I mean ketchup." Will said grabbing the ketchup bottle.

He starts moving the ketchup bottle around over the hot dog.

"Now I'm going to let my true love eat you." He said smiling and I couldn't help but laugh

I grab the hot dog and in ketchup it said _"Ily BB"_

"I love you too Will" I say giving him a kiss.

He smiled. Then I noticed it said BB.

"Will?" I asked

"Yes." He said

"What's BB?"

I smirked and shaked his head.

"What?" I ask

"Bella, BB stands for Bella Benjamin." He said still smiling

"I knew that." I said

I gave him a kiss and we continued eating our flirting meals.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina's POV

I was serving drinks when I heard the door to Zane's office.

"Hey Nate!" I yelled

"Yes?" He said

"Who walked into Zane's office?" I asked smiling

"Um I saw Sophie just now." He said with a grin

"Ok. Bye." I said leaving a now confused Nate

I walked in to Zane's office very quietly to make sure Sophie doesn't see me.

I walk in and see Sophie searching through the office for something.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled

"It's non-of your business Tina so go away." She said a little startled

"Actually Sophie it is my business. Zane left me in charge, and one of the things I'm suppose to do is make sure you don't go in this office." I said

"Well how is that going for you?" She said with the ugliest grin ever

"Then I guess I'm going to have to call Zane." I said smiling

Her grin disappeared.

"Why would you do that?" She asked

"'Cause I've known Zane since we were little kids now why would I ruin a really great friendship just because you're trespassing?" I said proving a point

"What ever." She said still looking through the office

"Sophie." I said

"What." She almost screamed

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled

She just stared at me.

"NOW! LEAVE THE CAFÉ!" I yelled again

"Fine!" She said

Why can't one day Sophie not ruin anything! _Sigh._

Sophie's POV

'_Stupid Tina had to ruin everything' _I thought

Zane has been acting a little weird lately, and I haven't seen Rikki around all week. I wonder why?

"If Tina didn't intrude then maybe I could have figured out why. " I said softly walking to Will's boat shed

I got to the shed to see Bella and Will all over each other and making out.

"Oh barf!" I said walking towards them

I mean what does Will see in that little whore.

"What Sophie? We were just hugging." Bella said

"Oh shut up you little whore." I said

'_Whoops did I say that out loud? Whoops, NOT!" I thought to myself_

"Excuse me?" Bella said

"Bella relax I got this okay?" Will said

"Oh what now you're on her side? What ever happened to being their for each other?" I said

"Sophie if you were really their for me then you wouldn't have blown up the cave on Mako island!"

"What you're on that too? What's the big deal it's a stupid cave!" I yelled

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A CAVE SOPHIE! I WENT THEIR EVERYDAY SO I HAVE SOME TIME AWAY FROM YOU!" He yelled

"How could you say that I did everything for you!" I said

"No Sophie, you did everything for yourself. I never wanted any of that, but I did it all because it made you happy." He said

"Whatever you're probably just saying that because of your little girlfriend over their. She's such a bitch." I said walking away

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY FIANCE!" he screamed

I stopped.

"What?" I say turning around

"I love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened! I never met the most amazing girl like her in my entire life. I can't live without her so I decided to marry her. Weather you like it or not I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." Will said glancing at Bella

Bella smile and walked up to Will.

"You really mean that?" Bella asked

"Of course." Will said leaning in to kiss her

"Oh barf I'm out of here." I said interrupting their kiss

"Bye." They both said

Bella's POV

"Hey Will?" I asked

"What's up Bells?" He asked

"What's today's date?"

"September 12th why?" He asked

"Ok, can you bring me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course Bells, what's it for?" he asked

"To see how many months I am." I said

"Well Bella I am 10 times more excited." He said

"Great. What time is it?" I asked

"6 why?" He asked

"Well I'm going to take a nap before everybody comes ok?" I asked

"Okay babe, have a nice nap." He says

I lay down on the couch in Will's Shed. I was about to fall asleep when Will walked in.

"You do know I have a king sized bed right?" Will said

"Really where?" I asked dozing off

"In my room, I'll bring you their." Will said picking me up.

"Love you Bella." Will said

"Lov...two" I said dosing off hearing Will laugh

Lewis POV

Ok, so I bought the perfect double diamonded engagement ring for Cleo. I even got is engraved. It read: _To the love of my life._

I know it's not that much but you can only fit so much into one ring.

I looked at my watch and realized it's about an hour before we need to go to Will's boat shed and about three days before Friday.

I took out my mobile and started texting Cleo.

**Lewis – Hey Cleo. Where are you?**

About a minute later I got another text.

**Cleo – Hey Lewis. I'm at my house getting ready, why where are you?**

**Lewis – I'm actually about to head down to Will's shed, what me to pick you up on the way?**

**Cleo – Okay, you can start heading down now I'm ready.**

**Lewis – Okay I'm on my way. Love you XOXO**

**Cleo – Ok. Love you too XOXO**

After a few minutes I got back to my car and headed to Cleo's, hiding the ring in the one spot Cleo hates to go near. The trunk. She hates the trunk since I told her my brothers put all their stuff back their.

**10 minutes later**

I knocked on the Setori's front door.

"Hello Lewis, what brings you to my household?" Mr. Setori asked

"Hello Mr. Setori, I'm here to pick up Cleo." I said'

"Figures. Cleo! Lewis is here for you!" Mr. Setori said

Cleo runs down the stairs and kisses her dad bye.

"Hello Lewis." Cleo says with a smile

"Hello Cleo." I say giving her a hello kiss

We and Cleo hop into my car and start driving to Will's

**7 minutes later**

"Lewis what time is it?" Cleo asked

"Relax Cleo we're going to get their on time." I responded

"LEWIS I SAID WHAT TIME IT IS?" Cleo yelled

"Wow Cleo, Its 9:50." I said a little scared that she yelled at me

"I'm sorry Lewis I don't know why I did that I'm sorry." She said

"Cleo it's alright I will always forgive you no matter what." I said to Cleo

"Love you." Cleo said

"Love you too." I said

"Oh, Cleo guess what." I asked

"What?" She asked

"We're here." I said

"Finally." Cleo said

Zane's POV

So I guess I have to get down to Will's now. _Sigh. _ I wish Rikki would talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever I did I am sure sorry about it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I got a new text message.

'_Please be Rikki, please be Rikki.'_

**Rikki – Hey Zane, I'm sorry for ignoring you I needed time to think, are you going to Will's tonight?**

YES! It's from Rikki.

**Zane – Hey Rikki, it's ok I was never mad nor upset and even if I was I would still forgive you, I understand and if you want to talk I'll always be their, and yeah are you, can I give you a ride?**

After a minute went by I got another text

**Rikki – Thanks Zane, and yeah sure you can pick me up I'm outside of the Café, where are you?**

I walked out my office and then out the door and I see Rikki.

I walk up behind and say "I'm right here." I made her jump

"God don't do that." She said and hit my arm

"Ok let's go." I said smiling at her

**2 minutes later**

"So Rikki, why haven't you been around lately?" I asked

"Can we talk about that when we get to Will's. The girls and I have an announcement to say to the guys, which includes you." Rikki says

"Ok. Can you tell me now?" I said

"Zane I said when we get too Will's." Rikki said annoyed

"But we are at Will's." I said with a grin

"Oh shut up lets go inside." Rikki said getting out the car

Will's POV

I was sitting on my couch when I heard my door open.

"Oh hey guys." I said

It was Clewis and Zikki. I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"What so funny?" Lewis asked

"Nothing it's just when I seen all of you I was thinking, Oh look its Clewis and Zikki." I explained

"I don't get it." Cleo said

"Cleo, Clewis means Lewis and Cleo. Zikki means Zane and Rikki." I explained laughing again

Finally the room was silent and I guess Cleo and Rikki had this nerve too laugh because they were cracking up.

It was so contagious that Zane, Lewis and I started too laugh completely forgetting the fact that Bella is sleeping in the other room.

"What's that noise?" Rikki asked

"What noise?" I asked

"Mmm Ughhhhhh." We heard

"That noise." Rikki said

"Oh crap I forgot. It's Bella she _was _asleep." I said as I got up to go to her

"Bella, Bella it's me, Will." I whispered

"What?" she moaned

"Bella everyone's here, do you want me to pick you up and bring you over their?" I asked

Instead of her answering me she put her hands up like a 3 year old wanting to be picked up.

I smiled.

"Ok Bella I'll pick you up." I said with a grin

"Thank you." She said before I fully picked her up

"You're welcome." I said walking to the couches where everyone else was at.

"Hey Bells." They said

"Shhhussh." Bella said before I put her down

I laid her down on the couch on her side and I sat on the floor so I was the same height.

"Bella come on you have to get up." I said rubbing her arm.

"I don't want to." She whined

"Come on Bella you have to get up so we can start. Or do you want me to just say it?" I asked

"NO!" she said shooting open her eyes

"Oh hey guys, when did all of you get here." She said rubbing her eyes

"Bella they been here for a while now." I said reassuring her

"No they haven't, I would have heard them." Bella said unsure

"Yes Bells. They have been here for about 15 minutes." I said looking at my watch

"Really?" Bella asked

"Yes. Shall we all start?" I asked the group.

"Yes! Finally, Okay who wants to start first?" Rikki asked

"I will." Lewis said

"Lewis how are you going to start if we, as in the girls are going to tell you, as in the guys, something." Rikki asked annoyed

"Good point. So what do you want to tell us?" Zane asked hugging Rikki on my couch

"Well…." Cleo wandered off

"Well?" Lewis asked

"Hurry up and say it, I _do _want to get some rest before Will takes me to the hospital!" Bella yelled eyes closed and half asleep, holding her stomach

"Why is she going to the hospital?" They all asked

"She has a doctor's appointment. So I'm going with her." I said

"Okay? Why do you need to go with her to her appointment? I mean we all have appointments and we don't need anyone going with us." Lewis said

'_No duh smartass' _I thought

I guess I'm a little tired because I would never call Lewis a smart ass.

"Well…" I was cut off

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant that's why! Now let me sleep." Bella screamed eyes still closed

Everyone was silent

"What she said." I said to the guys, rubbing my eyes

Then their was a long awkward pause.

"Well you heard Bella's announcement, now it's time for you're…" Bella cut me off again

"You know very well that, that's not the only thing we were going to say." Bella lazily said

"What are you talking about babe?" I asked

She turned her body so she was laying down facing us.

"Think." She said and hit me in the head

"Oww, what was that, _Ooh _I get it now." I said realizing what she was talking about

She turned back to the other side, laying down facing the back of the couch

"Me and Bella are getting married." I said smiling

"Wow is you serious." Cleo and Rikki said excitedly

Bella put her left arm up in the air so they could see the ring on her ring finger

"Wow congratulations mate." Zane and Lewis said

"Yeah Congratulations, we should celebrate!" The girls yelled

"Tomorrow! After the doctors." Bella whispered

"Okay Bella we will tomorrow." I said trying to get her to relax, but only until I heard _her _coming

"Will. Will are you in their, I came to apologize!" We heard Sophie yell

Bella jump off the couch and started heading to my room.

"I'm out. I'll see all of you when she leaves." Bella said closing my door

I got up and went to the front door, too see a confused Sophie

"What do you want Sophie?" I asked

"I know I said I came to apologize but I lied. I actually came to tell you that I can't take care of him no more." Sophie said

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" I asked very confused

"Nicholas." Sophie said

"What. You had Nicholas the whole time and you didn't say anything?" I asked annoyed

"Nope. You have Nicholas, I'm moving to Sydney and I can't take him with me." Sophie said

"Fine, leave him with me and you leave to Sydney." I said when I noticed Nicholas

"Will!" He screamed and hugged me

"Hey buddy, you want to come in?" I said smiling

"Yes. Bye Sophie." He said running to the couch

"Like he said, bye Sophie." I said closing the door

After a few seconds I heard her walking away.

"Nicholas, stay here I will be right back."

"Okay!" He yelled

I walked into my room and seen Bella wide awake playing with her nails.

"She's gone babe." I said smiling

"Ok come on." She said now smiling

"Wait Bella. I want you to meet somebody." I said

"Okay?" she asked confused

We walked back to my living room.

"Nicholas, this is my fiancé Bella, and best friends Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Lewis." I said pointing to everyone.

"Hi." He said

"Guys, this is my baby brother Nicholas." I said

"Hi." They all said

"I'm not a baby!" Nicholas yelled

"Okay one, don't scream ok and two how old are you?" I asked

"I'm going to be four in two months." He complained

"Exactly, you're a baby." I said laughing

"Aw Will be nice to him, if he thinks he isn't a baby then he's not a baby." Bella said convincing me

"Okay." I said falling in her trap

"Will I'm tired." Nicholas asked

"Oh well maybe that's because your big sister decided to bring you here after your bed time." I said

"Come on let's go I'll put you to bed." I said

"Cary me!" he said

"_Sigh_. Ok." I gave in

I picked him up and brought him to the guess room.

Bella's POV

Will's baby brother is so adorable!

"Wait did ya'll say the announcement?" I asked once Will walked back into the room

"Um, actually we haven't got around too it." Cleo said

"Well hurry it up, I already told Will so now it's your turn." I said grinning when Will wrapped his arm around me

"Okay, how about this. Cleo, we say it at the same time." Rikki said

"Okay. At the count of three." Cleo said

"1...2…3." They said at the same time

"I'm pregnant." Cleo said giving Rikki an _'I-can't-believe-you-did-that' _look

"Rikki you idiot!" Cleo started to yell till she remember Will's baby brother

"Sorry." Rikki whispered

"Cleo, is it true?" Lewis asked

Will and I just stood to the side waiting for Cleo's answer

Cleo just stared at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Cleo if not then okay, but if you are then okay just remembers that no matter what, I will be there for you." Lewis said making Cleo more comfortable.

Cleo just nodded

"Cleo I am here for you okay?" Lewis hugged Cleo

"Aw." I said

They just looked at me.

"Sorry I thought I said that in my mind." I pointed out

"It's ok Bella." Cleo said giggling

"Ok. Three down one to go. Rikki?" I said

"What?" Rikki asked

We all just stared out her.

"Oh fine!" she gave in

"_Sigh. _Zane you're going to be a daddy." Rikki said like it was no big deal

"YES!" Zane nearly yelled

"Wait, you're happy?" Rikki asked

"Of course Rikki. I know we're still young but I am extremely happy that I'm starting a new family of my own with the woman I love." Zane said

"Zane you don't know how much that means to me." Rikki said

"I'm glad." Zane said

"While we have you're attention, Rikki I hired to more people to work at the café. You did say we need more workers." Zane said

"What Zane, you weren't suppose to hire anyone until I was their!" Rikki started getting annoyed

"Relax their two people you know." Zane said calming her down

"Who?" Rikki asked

"Hello I'm Lewis McCartney you're new waiter." Lewis said with a grin

"Hello I'm William Benjamin you're new buss boy." Will also said with a grin

"Will you got a job?" I asked

"Same for you to Lewis, when were you going to say something?" Cleo asked

"I don't know, now maybe?" Lewis said smiling

"I'm so happy for you." Cleo and I said

All of us girls gave our boyfriends a kiss.

"What time is it?" I asked

"11:30 why?" Will said

"11:30? Oh my gosh, Lewis you have to take me home I promise dad I would be home by 11." Cleo said nervously.

"Um, yeah sure lets go." Lewis said

"Bye guys." They said

"Bye." We replied

"Well I think we should go to, we will leave you two to get some rest. Bye guys." Rikki said

"Yeah Bye guys." Zane said running after her

"See yeah." Will and I said

"So Will, _sigh _since you introduced me to your little brother, I think it's time for me to introduce you to my little sister." I said

"Well Bella if you want me to then we will." Will said smiling

"Will can I spend the night?" I asked

"Of course you can Bella, but you know you should call your mum to confirm, because I sure don't want you being in trouble." Will said

"Ok just give me a second." I said walking into Will's bedroom

I took out my mobile and called my mum.

**(A/n Bold = Bella. **_**Bold and italic = Bella's Mum)**_

"**Mum?"**

"_**Bella where are you?"**_

"**I'm staying over a friend's house." **

"_**What friend?**_

"**A friend. Why do you always have to know exactly were I've been don't you trust me."**

"_**Maybe I would trust you more if you stop lying to me and why are you whispering? Bella where are you!"**_

"**Mum I'm whispering because theirs a toddler asleep in the other room, and who says I'm lying?"**

"_**Maybe I wouldn't think you were lying if you would tell the truth every once in a while."**_

"**Ok you want me to say one thing truth. Fine. I'm sleeping over Will's house with his baby brother, ok?"**

"**Bye mum."**

I hung up.

I walked out of Will's room and sat next to Will on his couch.

"So what she say?" He asked putting his arm around me

"She said yes." I lied

"Bella I think I known you long enough to know when you're lying." Will said

"Really how?" I asked

"Bella look me in the eye and tell me that your mum said yes." He said

I looked him in the eye and said "Will, my mum didn't say yes but she also didn't say no. All she said was to not lie, so I didn't and said I was going to be sleeping over your place." I said truthfully

"Ok I believe you. What time is you're appointment?" Will asked

"Eleven o'clock." I said

"So I will get up at eight and go for a jog and I'll take Nicholas with me. Then I will be back by ten to wake you up and get breakfast before we leave. How does that sound?" Will asked

"That's a great idea, now let's go to bed." I said

Then we went to sleep.

Cleo's POV

I can't believe I have to go home. After I told Lewis I feel as though I want to spend even more time with him.

"Lewis I don't want to go home." I whined

"Well were do you want to go?" Lewis asked

"I want to go to your house!" I said excitedly

"Cleo as much as I want to take you to my house, I can't. It's not ready yet." Lewis said

"What do you mean it's not ready? In fact as long as I known you I have never been to your house before." I said

"Well now I'm kind of making some arrangements and I don't want you to come over until it's done. Is that ok with you?" Lewis asked me

"Yeah, it's okay." I said a little disappointed

"Well Cleo sense you don't want to go home, where do you want to go?"

"How about me and you go to Mako?" I asked

"Ok that's fine with me."

"Okay, can we camp out their, I don't feel like going home tonight."

"Anything for you Cleo as long as you're happy." Lewis said grinning

"But Lewis I want you to be happy too." I said whining

"Cleo the only thing tonight that will make me happy is if you're happy. If you're sad that makes me sad, if you're mad that makes me furious. So if going to Mako makes you happy then let's go to Mako." Lewis said

"Ok then let's go to my house real quick so I can grab a few things. Is that okay with you?" I asked

"Yeah sure it's okay and of course Mr. Setori would want to know where you're at." Lewis said

"Right" I replied

**7 minutes later**

"Oh no, the lights are on." I whined

"You want me to go in with you?" Lewis asked

"No I think it would be better if you wait right here. Be back in a jiffy." I said getting out of the car

I started walking until I got in front of my front door _Sigh, _I walked in.

"Cleo where have you been?" Dad asked

"You said you would be here by eleven and it's almost midnight." He yelled furiously

"Dad I'm sorry, we went to fills with the girls and Zane and we lost track of time." I didn't even lie through out that message

"Fine I'll believe you for now." He said and gave me a hug

"Dad." I said

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked

"Um can I go camping tonight, it's only for one night and I'll be careful. Please?" I asked

"No Cleo. I'm sorry but you came home late so the answer is no." My dad said

"But dad I already graduated. Pretty soon I'll be out of the house and be free to do as I please. Just please can I go camping for one night?" I asked

"I don't care Cleo, I'm not going to let you off that easy just because you graduated. You live under my roof, you live under my rules!"He said

"I'm going to be out of this house sooner then you think." I said and storming upstairs

I packed my stuff, left dad a note saying I went camping anyway and climbed out the window and headed back to Lewis' car.

"Okay let's get going shall we?" I said

"Okay Mako Island here we come." Lewis said

"Wait don't you need to get extra clothes and stuff?" I asked

"No, I keep extra clothes and supplies in the car just in case." Lewis said

"Oh. Ok. Let's get going." I said

And before you know it, we're on Mako Island lying under the stars.

Rikki's POV

I kind of felt bad for ignoring Zane for the past week. You know what? I don't even remember why I did that.

"Zane?" I asked

"Yeah babe?" He asked

"Do we have to go home?" I asked

"I guess we don't need to but why don't you want to go back home?"

"I don't know I guess I want to spend more time with you since I completely ignored you all week." I said

"Yeah why did you do that?" He asked

"I don't know I guess I was trying to figure out how to tell you that you were going to be a dad." I said

"Oh ok. So you want to go back to my place?" He asked

"Sure, can we just go by my place real quick to get my jimjams and such?" I asked

"Yeah sure we're almost their now, we're right down the block from it." Zane said

"Okay." I said

We pulled up in front of my trailer as I told Zane to stay in the car.

I walked in to see dad awake on the couch.

"Hi dad." I said

"Rikki where were you? It's nearly midnight, I was getting worried." Dad said

"I'm sorry dad I was with the girls and guys and Will's shack." I said

"Okay, but please don't let it happen again. _Sigh._ I know you graduated and pretty soon you'll be out of the house, but I just can't believe my little girl is growing up." Dad said nearly crying

"Oh dad, no matter what I will always be here, if I move out I'll come visit you everyday. I promise." I said giving dad a hug

He hugged me back and then pulled away and said, "Rikki your pregnant?"

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?" I asked him

"Rikki I hate seven older sisters and 4 younger sisters, I know when their pregnant before they even start to show. It's by the way they act." Dad said

'_I guess I was acting different because the fact that I said sorry and I promise to him.' _I thought

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I was being stupid and-and…" I started to stutter when he interrupted me

"Rikki its okay, I'm not disappointed in you. After Rochelle and Rosalie got pregnant _twice _I stopped getting disappointed in all of you. After that I realized that what ever happens happens and I can't stop that because sooner or later I'm going to be extremely happy that I have a grand child." Dad said

"Thanks dad." I said giving him another hug

"You're welcome Rikki." I got up and started heading to my room when I remembered I was going with Zane.

"Oh dad, can I spend the night over Zane's house. Please I promise we won't do anything I just feel like I should spend time with him since I ignored him all week. Please dad." I begged which is so not like me

"_Sigh._ I'm probably going to regret this but ok." Dad said

"Thanks daddy." I said and left to pack a few things

After about a minute I walked back outside.

"Love you daddy." I said before I closed the door.

"Love you to Rachelle." He said with a grin

"Dad please don't call me that it's to similar to Rochelle ok, call me Rikki." I said

"Ok, I don't see why you don't want your name similar to Rochelle. After all she is your twin." He said

"She might be my twin but she I will never forgive her for the way she treated you before." I said with a straight face

"Thanks Rikki I love you." Dad said with a grin

"Love you too dad." I said then I left

After a while we got to Zane's house and we fell asleep in his room. It didn't long to go to sleep since I was thinking about calling Rochelle and Rosalie. Maybe to catch up like old times.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it, it took me all day to write this one. I'm hoping to update again within this week. Well enjoy and please review.)**


	6. Sorry

Sorry people but I might not keep going with this story, I really don't know where I'm going with this and I'm just out of ideas. I don't know if I should keep going or not but I probably not :( extremely sorry. I am fresh out of everything to do with this story.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Next Day**

Will's POV

The next morning I woke up to Nicholas jumping on me.

"Will, wake up. Somebody's at the door!" Nicholas yelled

"Nick, Shh Bella's asleep." I whispered

"Come on Will, answer the door." He whined pulling me

"Okay come on, let's go." I said picking him up

We reached the door and to my surprise, it was Bella's parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hartley. May I ask what you're doing here?" I asked holding on too Nicholas

"Hello Will." Ms. Hartley said

"Cut the chit-chat, where's my daughter?" Mr. Hartley said sternly

"She's asleep and I don't think we should wake her up yet." I tried explaining

"Where!" Mr. Hartley yelled

"Okay, stay here while I go get her." I said hopefully

I walked into my bedroom and noticed Bella was shifting side-to-side. I put Nick down and headed over to her side.

"Bella. Bella wake up." I stared shaking her

"What?" she started whining

"Bella, your parents are here." I said apparently scaring her

"What! My parents are here? Please tell me you're lying!" She pleaded

"Sorry Bella, but their in the living room right now." I confirmed

"What are they doing here?" She asked in a whisper

"I don't know. I guess for you, your dad looks pretty angry to see me." I explained

"Tell them I'm not here." She said hiding under the covers.

"Too late I told them you were in here, sleeping. I told them we shouldn't wake you up but their a little mad." I said pulling the covers.

"Ugh what time is it?" She muttered putting her face in a pillow.

I checked my watch saying "5 O'clock."

She jumped up saying "That could only mean one thing."

She looked worried, which made me worried.

"What does it mean?" I asked

"Come on." She ignored my question

"We walked into the living room to Mr. Hartley grabbing Bella's arm.

"Dad, stop!" Bella yelled

"No time, we need to hurry to make our flight!" He yelled loosening his grip on Bella.

"What! You're moving!" I stared at Bella with disbelief

"No! I'm not!" She yelled turning her head from me to her parents

"I don't know where _you're_ going but _I'm _not leaving!" She started to yell

I knew right their I had to clam her down. All that stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Bella I don't think that's your decision to make." Mrs. Hartley said

"Where? Where are you planning on going?" Bella asked her parents

"_We _are going back to Ireland. For good." Her mom said referring to Bella.

"I can't…"

I walked behind Bella cutting her off saying, "Bella remember you have to keep your stress level?" I tried to calm her down until I remembered she didn't tell her parents yet.

"What do you mean 'keep your stress level down'? Don't you ever tell my daughter to do anything! You hear me? He yelled

"I didn't mean it like that Mr. Hartl…" I cut myself off remembering Nicholas was watching us.

"Nicholas please go to you're room and try to go to sleep. We have another two hours until we're supposed to wake up. Okay? I said

He nodded his head and ran to his room.

"Who is that kid and why are you getting up early?"Mrs. Hartley asked

"That's non-of your business. Go. Leave. Now!" Bella yelled with her left hand pointing to the door.

Apparently Mrs. Hartley got distracted because she started staring at something and as curious as I am I started following her eyes and found what she has been staring at. To my surprise, she was staring at Bella's engagement ring.

"Bella your ring." I whispered in her ear

"Crap!" she said under her breath pulling her hand down

Bella's mom nudged her dad to get his attention. She whispered something in his ear so low, neither me nor Bella could hear.

Ms. Hartley got distracted again, and of course I tried to find out. I follow her eyes again. I looked to see what she as staring at and I noticed Bella had her hands on her stomach.

"Bella you're mom's looking at your stomach." I whispered in her ear

"It's okay. It's not like I'm showing yet." I whispered back

"Maybe but your hands are holding your stomach." Bella looked down and noticed her hands and quickly put them down.

"Now it all makes sense." Mr. Hartley said shaking his head looking more furious then before

"What makes sense?" Bella asked a little frightened

"This. The reason why you don't want to go back to Ireland, and I quote _I would die if we leave and never come back. _You're exact words." Bella cut him off

"I was nine years old. That was the past this is the present, I'm going to turn 19 in like 3 months." Bella explained

"Before I say why you, for some reason you don't want to go back to Ireland, I want you to tell me why yourself!" Mr. Hartley said without hesitating

Bella looked at her father cluelessly.

"Bella." I whispered really low so only Bella could hear.

"Look at me." I tried telling her

She looked me straight in the eye and asked "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. I think it's time, their bound too know someday, and I think today should be that. Tell them."

Apparently I didn't whisper low enough. The next thing I know Mr. Hartley is pinning me too the wall.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You!" Mr. Hartley screamed

"Dad! Stop it!" Bella yelled

"Bella its okay, just stay calm and don't stress." I said trying not to worry her

"I said stop telling my daughter what to do. Now, I'm going to kill you." Mr. Hartley said gripping my neck so I was only able to get little puffs of air.

"Dad, stop now!" Bella again was yelling

I was unable to tell her too calm down. I started grabbing Mr. Hartley's hands when I noticed Bella was grabbing her stomach as if she was in pain.

"Bella stay out of this. No daughter of mine will be told what to do by some boy." Mr. Hartley said grinding his teeth

"No. If you kill him then how am I going to raise this child by myself?" Bella said trying to be fast but not fast enough

"WHAT! Now I'm really going to kill you!" He said gripping me tighter

'Oh no! Bella's going to fall I just know it.' I thought

"Dad, stop it no…" Bella trailed off

I looked at her and noticed that my thoughts came true

"BELLA!" I screamed pushing Mr. Hartley hard enough that I got out of his grip

I ran too Bella and she wouldn't wake up. I couldn't help myself but scream.

"BELLA"

**(A/N ok so I had 1 idea and figured write it down for now. I was planning on ending this just were it's at but I guess I should just keep going, some people been telling me to go on with the story so I'm going to go on. Unfortunately it's shorter than other chapters. Lol I hope you like this chapter."**


	8. Chapter 7

Lewis's POV 

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing a sigh, well at lease I think it's the middle of the night.

"_Sigh_" There it is again.

I turned my head to see Cleo staring at the top of the moon pool volcano.

"What's wrong Cleo?" I asked

"Lewis, what will dad say? What if her thinks I ran away again and think I'm a brat because I didn't get what I want?" Cleo asked

"I don't know what he'll say but I know he won't think of you as a brat. Why would you think that?" I asked

"_Sigh." _ She let out another sigh

I sat up and hugged her.

"Cleo is their something you want to tell me?" I asked

"_Sigh. _Dad didn't say I could go camping. He said no and after he went to bed I climbed out the window." Cleo explained

"Cleo…You could have said something before. You know that's not good. Your dad will be worrying about where you are." I tried explaining

"I know Lewis, but I left him a note saying where I would be." Cleo said

"Well that's good then, you have nothing to worry about." I said

"_Sigh._ I still feel bad." Cleo cried

I thought for a second.

'_I know how I can get Cleo too feel better' _I thought

"Fine, I have something to show you." I looked at my watch too make sure I was right.

"What?" She asked

"Follow me." I said

She followed me out the cave and into the forest. We were a couple of feet away from the beach when I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Lewis! What are you doing?" Cleo yelled

"Just wait."

I led her to the beach, a couple of inches away from the water.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Cleo whined

"Yes you can." I said holding her hand.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Cleo said

In front of us was a bright and peaceful sunrise.

"Cleo, I wanted to do this over dinner but now is the best time." I said

"What do you want to ask me?" she said still looking at the sun rise

I knew she would pay attention but now is the perfect moment. I got down on one knee and asked…

"Cleo Elizabeth Satori, will you marry me?" I see I have her attention now.

Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Cleo?" I got scared

'_I knew it was too soon. What if she says no? No, don't think about like that Lewis, she loves you and you need confidence.' _ I thought

"Yes! Yes Lewis, yes I'll marry you!" She yelled

I put the ring on her left ring finger and we kissed a long passionate kiss until the sun fully rose.

It was the best moment ever and last thing I wanted was for someone too ruin it. Sadly I had to be that person.

"Cleo, not wanting to ruin the moment, but is that you dads boat?" I asked pointing to the distance.

"Oh my god, Lewis we have to go! Now!" She yelled running into the forest

She must've been extremely scared 'cause she ran the wrong way.

"Cleo! Cleo! You're going the wrong way! Cleo! We never covered that part of Mako! You'll get lost!" I yelled trying to chase after her.

"Cleo!" I got no response

"Lewis!" Oh no it's Mr. Satori

"Lewis! What are you doing here and where is my daughter!" He yelled stomping my way

"Well Mr. Satori, I am here for some rock samples. As for your daughter, I'm sure Kim is at home sleeping at this hour." I said the first thing that came too mind

"I'm not here for games Lewis! Tell me where Cleo is now!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Mr. Satori but I didn't come here with Cleo." I said trying not to show any sign of a lie

"Then why did you scream Cleo? Explain to me that Lewis!" He yelled

'_Man he just won't give up' _I thought

"I seen the sunrise and it reminded me of Cleo. So I yelled her name as if she could hear me like in the movies!" I said

"Fine! I'll believe that for…" he trailed off

"What was that?" He yelled

"What was what?" I asked

"That yell. I heard someone scream your name." He said getting more mad then he was when he arrived

'_Cleo!"_ I thought

"Lewis!" I heard it this time

"I knew you we're lying!" Mr. Satori yelled

Before I knew it, Mr. Satori was running to the trees

"Mr. Satori! Wait don't go! Stop!" I couldn't catch up

'_Wow! The Satori's can really run!"_ I thought

About a minute of running I spotted something Mr. Satori didn't…an orange tail.

"Cleo! Is that you?" I whispered

"Yes Lewis. It's me, and why are you whispering?" She said a little loud

"Cleo, you have to keep your voice down! Your dad heard you yell and know he's running through the forest looking for you." I said

"What! You have to get him out of here! He can't see me like this!" Cleo said trying to whisper

"I can't, he already thinks I'm lying. Oh wait." I said

I remembered I brought my shoulder bag with me and it had a towel in it.

"I'll dry you off for now. The rest we'll figure out when it comes." I whispered

"At this point I wish I had Rikki's power!" she whined

"Me too!"

About two minutes later Cleo was almost fully dried

"I can't believe he didn't see you yet. I mean it's been like two maybe three minutes." I said

"Lewis shut up! You're going too jinx it now hurry and finish!" Cleo was rushing me

"Okay, okay. I'm done." I said returning the towel

"Thanks Lewis!" she said while I helped her up.

"Your welcome." Cleo and I walked to the completely forgetting Mr. Satori. Well I forgot anyway

"Lewis lets go to the part of the beach where your boat is." She said

"Okay but why, you hate sitting on the beach near my boat. You said it makes you feel like we have too leave." I questioned

"I know but it's away from my dad." She said

"Oh okay, lets go." I said

It didn't take that long to get to the boat but Cleo looked worried, which made me worried, which made the feel longer than it should have felt.

We sat on the sand. It was so peaceful until Mr. Satori came walking from the forest.

"What was that?" He yelled

Cleo and I stood up. I stood in front of her just in case Mr. Satori tried to snatch her.

'_She might not belong to me but I'm going to protect her anyway I can even if it was her dad.' _ I thought

"What was what Mr. Satori?" I asked

"Back in the forest, I started heading back when I spotted something orange for a split second and then all of a sudden it's Cleo's legs." He explained

"Mr. Satori what are you talking about? I was with Cleo and I didn't see anything." I lied

"You know what Lewis. I am tired of your constant lies. You know what, I don't want my daughter being with the likes of you!" he nearly yelled

"What! Why?" I yelled

"I don't want my sweet Cleo with a liar. You are forbidden from _EVER_ seeing Cleo _EVER_ again!" He tried grabbing Cleo's arm but I pulled Cleo before he could

"I'm sorry Mr. Satori, but you can't." I said

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Lewis. She is my daughter not your daughter, wife, girlfriend, mother of your child. None of it, she's no longer your friend." Mr. Satori stated

"Dad!" Cleo yelled

"No Cleo!" He yelled

"Not too be rude Mr. Satori but that's _your _opinion, not a fact." I said grinning

"What are you talking about Lewis?" He asked

"No she is not my daughter. No she isn't my friend. She's more than my girlfriend. She's my fiancé and she is the mother of my child. I will marry your daughter whether you forbid or not. She's everything to me and that's something you can't take away." I said

Right after I said that I realized Cleo didn't tell her father she's pregnant

"What?" he asked

His eyes went searching Cleo's hands for a ring. Soon after, he found it.

"You cannot marry her!" He started yelling again

'_Thank goodness he didn't hear the part of Cleo being pregnant. Wow he really must be getting old.' _ I thought

"Cleo you are not allowed to marry Lewis!" He continued

"She's not a baby anymore. You can't keep telling her what to do. Sure she'll go to you for help but its help, she's not going to you so you can control everything she does! The more you do that you're making me afraid of how we're going to be raising our child!" I yelled

'_Oh crap! Rikki's rights I have too think about what I'm going too say before I say it.' _ I thought

"Excuse me?" he yelled

"Cleo! You're in so much trouble now! Get over here, now!" he yelled

At that moment I realized Cleo hadn't said not one word

"Cleo!" he yelled again

Cleo just shook her head and ran for the water

"Cleo no!" I yelled

She just kept running I knew I had to chase after her

"See Mr. Satori." I said

"Where is she going?"

Before I answered I hopped in my boat and left screaming

"To the main land!" I yelled knowing it wasn't the best thing to say

"What!" I was too far out to hear the rest

I had one thing to do I was going to do it. Find Cleo before Mr. Satori did

Zane's POV

I woke up to the sun in my eyes

"Oh. You're awake?" I heard

"How did you sleep?" It was Rikki

"Alright I guess. How was yours?" I returned the question

"A little rough." She replied

"Really why? Was it my mattress, was it me? Are you hurt?" I asked

"Zane I'm not dying now stop acting like I am." She smirked

"Just caring." I returned the smile "But really what's bothering you?" I asked again

"I couldn't sleep I had a lot on my mind I guess." She said

"Are you lying?" I asked

"Does it look like I am?"

"Come on Rikki. Me and you both know your to much of a good liar for anyone to know if you telling the truth or not." I scooted closer to her spot on the bed

"True." She said

"Well what's on your mind?" I asked for the third time

"Let's talk about it over breakfast." She said

"No way. You're avoiding the question

"Wow Zane, that's a new low for you." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused

"Not only are you going to make me starve but you're going to make your baby starve as well, just 'cause you know what's up." She said smirking

"Fine lets get some food." I said leading her too the kitchen

We spent a half hour eating. I had a bowl of cereal and Rikki had a bowl of cereal, toast, a ham and cheese sandwich, French toast, pancakes and a banana.

"Wow Rikki save some food for lunch." I laughed

"Shut up." She said

She stood up

"What are you doing?" I asked

She walked up to me and gave me a good smack in the back of the head

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head

"That's for mocking my eating habits." She smirked

"Okay I guess I deserved that." I said

I waited for her to be done eating to asked again

"Okay now will you tell me what's up?" I asked AGAIN

No response

"Rikki?" I asked

She's just staring out the window

"Rikki? Are you okay?" I asked

'_Maybe I should call Lewis. It could be a mermaid thing, but first I should get you out of the kitchen.' _ I thought

I picked up Rikki and laid her down on the couch.

"Stay here. Now wait don't stay here!" I knew Rikki wouldn't listen to what I say so I had to say what I didn't want her to do.

I grabbed my mobile from the kitchen counter and walked back to the living room and dialed Lewis' digits

_**Ring ring. Ring ring.**_

"Come on Lewis pick up." I said to my self

_**Ring Ri**__**-"Hello?" **__ Lewis answered (__**Bold and italic = Lewis. **_** Bold = Zane)**

"**Lewis. There's something wrong."**

"_**Zane? Hold on, I'm going to put you on three way."**_

_**(Bold and italic = Lewis. **_** Bold = Zane. ****Bold and underline = Will****)**

"_**Okay what happened?"**_

"**I don't know. One minute I'm eating breakfast and the next she's a statue staring out my window."**

"**Bella fainted and won't wake up."**

"**Lewis, what's going on?"**

"_**I don't know. Umm. Look Will, go to Zane's bring Bella I'm on a search for Cleo but as soon as I find her I'm going to Zane's is the okay?"**_

"**Yeah just hurry!"**

"**I'll try but Bella's parents are here and I don't think they are happy."**

"_**Just figure it out and head to Zane's hurry."**_

Crap! That was no help.

"Zane!" Rikki yelled

"Yes!" I ran over to her

"Call my sisters!" She growled

"Rikki, you don't have sisters." I said

"Who said that?" She asked

"You never mentioned any sister?" I claimed

"Well I want my sisters!" She started yelling

"Okay, okay Rikki I'll call your sisters for you. Do you have their number?" I asked

"Yes!" She laughed

"Can I have their numbers?" I asked

"Nope." She smiled

"Okay so I won't call your sisters." I sat down

"Okay I'm sorry. Here's my phone." She grinned

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked

"Two." Rikki grinned putting a piece sign up at me

"Um okay? What are their names?" I asked

Before she answered someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on Rikki." I said walking to doors

"Hey Zane. May we come in?" it was Will holding an unconscious Bella

"Yeah sure." I moved out of the way to let them in

"You can put her on the couch across from Rikki." I said

"Okay. Now what?" He asked

"Um I don't know." I said

"Call! Call!" Rikki said jumping on the couch

"Um what's going on with Rikki? She's acting strange." Will said

"I don't know. After breakfast she was a statue and now she's this." I said pointing to her

"I said CALL!" Rikki yelled

Before I could reply Rikki was on the floor throwing a temper tantrum

"Okay Rikki! I'll call!" I said

"Yay!" Rikki said searching threw her phone for her sister's numbers

"Who does she want to call?" Will asked

'_Okay Will is starting to annoy me. Why does he want to know everything going on with Rikki? It's not like I'm asking him tons of questions about Bella.' _I thought

"Okay why do you always want to know? Also she wants me too call her sisters." I said as Rikki handed me her phone

"NO! You can't do that!" he yelled grabbing the phone from my hands

"Why not and give me the phone back" I demanded

"Um. You just can't and no." He said putting her phone in his pocket

"You have no right to take her phone from me!" I almost yelled

"I have a more of a right than you think!" he nearly shouted

"Why? What gives you the write to take her phone from me?" I said back

"I-I can't tell you!" he replied

"Why not! You said that you have the right to my girlfriends stuff! Now tell me why!" I said angrily

"Oh just tell him Will!" Rikki said

"Ugh my head hurts." We heard

We all turned to see Bella coming back to reality

"Bella! Are you alright?" Will asked

"Yes." She replied

"Goo-"Rikki cut Will off

"Tell him. Tell her. Tell them!" She yelled

"Rikki please stop jumping on the couch it's not good for you, the couch or the baby." I said

"Not until Will tells you why!" She demanded

"Okay fine!" He yelled

"Don't yell at her!" I yelled

"_I'm starting to wonder why we're friends." _I thought

"I can yell at Rikki all I want, she's my sister!" he yelled

"YAY! He said it!" Rikki was happier than ever while I just stood their in shock

Will's POV

Well I did what Rikki wanted and I told Zane _and _Bella we're related

"What?" Zane finally mustered up to say

"I said Rikki is my sister." I repeated

I looked over too Bella and seen her eyes sort of drooping

"Bella are you okay?" I asked

"No. I feel light headed again." She said

"Bella. You have to try to stay awake okay? Lewis will be here soon to figure out what's going on with you girls, okay?" he instructed

"I'll tr-." She fell back before she finished talking

"_Sigh. _I'm here for you Bella. I won't leave your side _ever_." I said to an unconscious Bella

"Will?" I heard Zane say

"Yeah." I replied

"Why didn't you and Rikki tell us?" he asked

"Because Rikki and I made a promise that we were going to keep it a secret. Ever since we were little we had never told anyone. But now I'm in shock like very confused. Rikki had threatened me that if I had ever told anyone than she wood gut me until I bleed, and being Rikki she gave me an example, but she's made me tell you and Bella. It just doesn't make sense." I explained

"Lewis thinks it's a mermaid thing, but he once he finds Cleo I think he'll check the moon structure." Zane said

"Oh okay. So I just told you and Bella one of the biggest secrets Rikki and I have for the reason at all. Wow I am sure going to get it when she's herself again." I sighed

"Hey Will? Why did use keep it a secret? I don't think it's a big deal." Zane said

"Zane too you it's not a big deal, like peeling a banana. But it's a big deal for Rikki and I like a dying dolphin." I said

"But why?" he asked

"Lets see when Rikki is herself again, but for now don't tell anyone please." I begged

"Okay I won't, but when Rikki is back to normal I want to hear everything. Why you and Rikki never told us about you being related. About having sisters. _Everything_" Zane replied

"That's not up to me Zane, it's up to Rikki." I said

"Well who's older?" He asked

'_Didn't I say it's not up to me about talking about that crap?' _I thought

"Like I said Zane it's not up to me." I said

"Why do you listen to Rikki then?" He asked

'_Sigh. This is going to be a long day!' _I thought


	9. Chapter 8

Lewis POV

'It's getting harder and harder to find Cleo lately. I think she spends too much time with Rikki, but if I know Cleo she would be afraid to hide in whatever place Rikki told her about. I'm going to have to go back to the old times and check her room.' I thought

I drove my boat all the way to the docks and sprinted to Cleo's house. When I got there I was completely out of breath.

"Man. I'm completely out of shape. How do the girls do it everyday?" I said between big puffs of air.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _I knocked on the door.

I waited at the door for someone to answer for about five minutes

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _ I pounded my fist against the door.

"Finally." I said under my breath

Unfortunately it wasn't Cleo, or anyone I have ever met, that opened the door.

"Um, hello? Is Cleo here?" I asked the little person

"Huh?" He asked

'He muss not knows who Cleo is. I'm sure I got the right house!' I thought

"Is Cleo here? You know tall, brown hair, gorgeous eyes, sorta thin? She's wearing jean short shorts, white top, has a pony tail?" I described

"Same!" He yelled

"Now I'm definitely sure I have the right house." I said under my breath

"Oh, sorry Lewis. This is Jake, Cleo's little brother. Cleo's not here though." Sam said

"Oh, hi Sam and hello Jake. May I please get something from Cleo's room, I left something here and it can't wait, I love it very much." I pleaded

"Okay Lewis, I shouldn't be letting you, but sure. Hurry while you're at it, Don will be here any second and he wouldn't like it if a boy is up in Cleo's room." She replied

'That's why I love Sam, as a mother of course. Beth, I think that was her name, wouldn't have let me in unless Don said yes.' I thought.

"I will, thank you Sam, but something tells me Don wouldn't be here anytime soon." I gave her a smile

After a few seconds Sam finally let me in and I let myself to Cleo's room.

"Cleo. I know you're in here." I said low enough for Cleo to hear

The window was open in Cleo's room so I know she's here. She never leaves it open.

"Cleo. I know your in here and hiding in the closet." I made a guess

"No I'm not!" I heard

'Ha! I was right!' I cheered in my head

"Yes you are. How about I give you a choice, you can come out of the closet and show your, or I'll go in myself and bring you out. Your choice." I said

After a few seconds of silence she finally answered by saying "I'm not gay."

I thought for a few seconds and realized what she meant when I said _"come out of the closet'_. She thought I meant something else.

I walked to the closet. I opened the closet and got to Cleo's height (she was sitting on the floor).

Once I got to her height I said "You spend _way _to much time with Rikki." That made her chuckle.

"I'm glad I made you laugh. Now come on lets get out of here, I don't know how long it would take your dad to run to the other side of Mako, get on his boat and get back to the main land." I said putting my hands out to help her up.

"I'm sorry for running off Lewis." She said tears forming in her eyes

Once I noticed the newly formed tears I pulled Cleo in a really large hug

"Hey. I was never mad there is no need to be sorry. I disrespected your father and for that I am sorry, it was out of hand and shouldn't have been done. You are his daughter and for me to be able to marry you, he muss give you away. I messed everything up, it's my entire fault and I'm sorry Cleo." I said not releasing my hold of my fiancé

"Lewis. It's not your fault, you wanted to protect me and I guess my dad seemed like a threat. I shouldn't have left, who knows what dad will do now." Cleo said

Releasing my grip I looked Cleo dead in the eye and stated the obvious.

"Oh. My. God. Cleo your dad doesn't know you're a mermaid."

"Um Lewis I think we both know that." She chuckled

"No I mean. _Sigh _you ran in the water on Mako Island and never returned, he's going to think you drown or something. He will call the water police and put me in jail for not trying to help in his POV." I explained

"He knows I could swim Lewis. I think it was after you left, dad took me, Kim and Sam to the beach for some _family time_. Sam put her wet hand on my leg and I told dad I was going for a swim and ran in the water." She said

"Really? Did your dad even ask you who taught you how to swim or when did you learn?" I asked

"Actually no. All he did was yell at me for running off when Sam tried to talk to me." She looked confused

"Oh well, we probably should go before he gets back. You can send him a text message saying that you're at the main land, and if he asks how you got their then say that I stop outside of Mako and helped you climb aboard, and took you back home for some dry clothes." I said

"Okay but I need to take a shower first. I haven't taken a shower since before you picked me up to go to Will's house." She claimed

"Okay but I'm not leaving the house until after you finish. I don't want to leave you alone in chance that your dad comes back and you have to explain everything by yourself." I said giving her a kiss

"Fine but if I catch you looking in the bathroom I'll get Rikki to boil you to a crisp." She smirked

"I promise, but first text you dad just in case he went to the coast guards."

"Okay."

After that she walked off. When the door to her bathroom clicked shut I got a text. I looked down too see the name and I was surprised at what it said.

'_Emma' _it read

'Wow a text message from little miss smarty pants' I chuckle at my thoughts

'I haven't heard from Emma since about a week after she left.'

It read:

'_Hey Lewis. I'm sorry I didn't keep you and the girls in contact. But here's some good news. I coming back don't tell the others yet I want to surprise them. I'm not sure for how long but hopefully it's permanent. Reply me when you get this okay?' _

I stood their, standing up inches away from the Cleo's bathroom door, staring at my phone. It was unbelievable, little miss Emma is returning, probably for good.

After about 10 minutes I knew I had to reply and so I did.

It read:

'_Hello to you to little miss Emma. Its okay theirs been a lot of things going on over here in sweet old Gold Coast Australia, so we probably would have had time to reply. But it's great to hear your coming back and I'm flattered that you told me and no one else, but your going to hurry and get here because I can't lie to Cleo even though it's not necessarily lying, I tell Cleo everything.'_

About a minute later I got another text message, but it wasn't from Emma. It was from Will.

It read:

'_Lewis did you find Cleo yet? Please hurry Zane is driving me crazy. Save the question, I accidently told Zane something that wasn't supposed to be said and he won't stop asking questions. Also please hurry Bella woke up and then fainted again and Rikki keeps telling secrets that were suppose to be secrets.'_

This seems important.

"Cleo." I said knocking on the bathroom door. "Cleo are you almost done?" I asked

"Yeah I'm coming out right now. I'm almost done brushing my hair." She said through the door

Right before I could reply I heard Mr. Satori down stairs.

"Oh great, something else to bring up my stress." I said low but not low enough

Cleo opens the door with a confused look on her face and says "What do you mean by bringing up your stress? What happened?"

"_Sigh. _Your dad's home." I said

"Dad? I haven't seen my dad since the day I was born." She said

"What? You seen you dad earlier today, at Mako Island. Why would you say you haven't seen your dad for about 19 years?" I asked

She looked at me like she was worried or scared and said, "Yeah, your right I just wasn't thinking."

"Um, okay? Let's go downstairs and get this over with." I said not completely believing Cleo

"Okay."

Cleo and I started walking out of her room, holding hands, when I noticed Cleo tense up.

"Cleo, you okay? If you're scared or unsure about talking to your dad than I can do all the talking." I said trying to relieve the once person in my life that keeps me going

"Yeah I'm okay, let's go." Then we continued walking

Soon we were face-to-face with her dad and trust me when I say he didn't look happy.

Zane's POV

'I cannot believe that their related. Why didn't Rikki tell me? Was she embarrassed to be the sister of _him_? I'm not saying theirs anything bad about it but why would it be so bad that they have to keep it a secret?' I thought

"Will? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"Zane I can't tell you." He said calmly

"Oh okay."

A few minutes had past when I spoke up.

"Will? Why are you afraid to say anything?" I asked

"Zane I said I can't tell you anything." He said more annoyed

"Oh."

Another few minutes had past when I spoke once again.

"Wil..." he cut me off

"Zane shut the hell up! I said I can't tell you anything and that's that!" He yelled

"Fine." I said

After another few seconds Will took out his phone and started to text.

"Will, where's Rikki?" I asked

"I locked her in your room. If theirs anything that can get Rikki to be herself, its being locked in a room with no way out by herself." Will explained

"Oh. Wait how did you get Bella away from her parents?" I asked

"That I can answer, with actual detail. I told them that I was going to bring her to the hospital and that they should go and pack her stuff. Bella's mom agreed but it took me a few minutes to get her dad to agree. Instead of heading to the hospital I came here." He explained

"Oh, you do know that their going to realize that you're not at the hospital and start looking for you right?" I said

"Hey, that is the future this is the present. We aren't time travelers Zane, we'll worry about it when it comes." He said

"Makes sense. Hey do you know what Rikki wants for her birthday? She'll be 19 in less than two weeks. I want it to be better than last years." I said

"Zane as much as I want to help you there I have to tell you, I cannot help you there. Rikki doesn't like to get lot things from people, she says it feels like charity and she doesn't except charity. But how about a party? It's not really charity, more like a celebration." Will explained

"Okay, but I wanted to do something different. Last year we through her a party on Mako Island." I said

"I am familiar with that particular day." Will said

"Well how about a dance party out at sea?" I asked

"Zane, sorry to burst your bubble but don't you think your zodiac is a little too small for even one person to dance on, plus it won't be safe." Will stated

"Obviously. Look my mum is coming to visit for about a week. She's richer than me and my dad so she has a yacht. Maybe, and I mean maybe, she will let me use it for a night." I said

"Wait your mother? You never mentioned anything about a mum." Will said

"You never mentioned anything about having a sister that isn't a bitch. No offence." I said

"Touché and nun taken. Sophie isn't really my sister." Will said

Will made his way too the couch Bella was on and sat on the floor.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean Sophie isn't your sister?" I almost yelled

"Zane keep your voice down! I've said too much already, Drop it and don't mention it to anybody, I mean it!" Will yelled back

"Okay, gosh sorry I asked." I said

I took out my mobile and started searching for Lewis' mobile number.

"Who are you calling?" Will asked

"Lewis." I replied

I put my phone too my ear as it started ringing.

**(Zane = bold. **_**Lewis = bold/italic.)**_

"_**Lewis speaking.**_

**Lewis hurry up. Did you find Cleo yet!**

_**Yes I found Cleo but we're going to be a while. We kind of got a little distracted.**_

**Oh god Lewis you didn't. That's messed up, she's already pregnant and that could hurt your baby.**

_**No Zane I didn't. Keep your mind somewhere else. We're still at her house but now Mr. Satori is angry and we are now stuck here until he lets us leave.**_

**How long will that be?**

_**I don't know. Look Zane I got to go. As far as the girls are concerned make sure they don't do anything that will hurt them or the babies. C'ya**_

**Okay, bye."**

**End of phone call**

"What happened? Is he on his way?" Will asked

"Sadly no. Mr. Satori's mad so they can't leave." I said

"What the hell did he do to make him mad?" Will said annoyed

"I don't know but Lewis said to make sure nothing happens to the girls that would hurt them or the babies." I said

"Okay."

_Crash!_

"Rikki!" Will yelled

Before I could even get up, Will got up and ran to the room Rikki was in as if he was flash.

"Rikki! Are you okay?" I heard Will yell

I tried running faster but I guess I'm not as fit as Will.

"Will, what happened! Rikki are you okay?" I asked

"No! I don't have any chips and I'm hungry!" She half yelled half cried

"What broke?" I asked looking at the glass on the floor.

Rikki picked up a vase and threw it.

"That's what broke!" she yelled at me

Will and I looked around the room and I noticed the first vase was missing.

"Okay Rikki how about we go to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat? Do you want that?" I asked  
>"Yes!" she sounded like a toddler<p>

Instead of her walking out of the room, she sat on the floor, crossed her arms and put on a mad face

"What's wrong Rikki?" I asked feeling as though she's my kid

"I don't want to walk!" She muttered

"Oh. Do you want me to carry you?" I asked

"YES!" she smiled jumping into my arms

Walking out of the room Will asked "Zane? Can I cook instead, I know Rikki's favorite food but she likes it better when I make it?"

"Thank god. I can't cook even if my life depended on it." I replied

"Thanks." He said

"No problem. Rikki Will's going to cook okay?

"Thanks." He said

"No problem. Rikki Will's going to cook okay? I'm going to clean up the room okay?" I said

"Okay! Will I want the special today!" There she goes with the toddler voice

"Okay Rikki anything for you." I heard before I left

**20 minutes later**

I was putting the last bit of glass in the trash when I heard someone running.

"Zane!" Will yelled

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" I asked

"NO, listen. Rikki is in the kitchen eating, but I need you to watch her." He said

"Why what's wrong?" I asked

"Let's just say I'm the worst big brother ever! I left Nicholas by himself at my place. I can't believe I forgot him! I'll be right back!" he yelled running out the house

I made my way to the kitchen and sat in the chair right in front of Rikki, taking not one eye off of her.

Will's POV

'_I cannot believe I left my 3 year old little brother all by himself at my little home, right next to the water, at 7 in the morning_.' I thought

I finally made it to my place and rushed right through the door.

"Nick!" I yelled

"Nicholas! Where are you?"I yelled again

The house was silent.

"Nicholas this isn't funny where are you?" I continued to yell

Suddenly I heard sobbing from behind the couch.

I peeked my head over and seen Nicholas crying.

"Nick I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" I begged

"Will!" He yelled jumping into my arms for a hug

"I am so sorry Nicholas. This is the worst thing I have ever done to you. I promise it will never happen again I swear. Please stop crying." I begged again

"It's not that Will. Sophie left me in Sydney a few times before, but why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Why didn't I tell you what?" I asked

"That Sophie isn't really are sister, and that me and you are adopted?" he asked tearing up again

"Nick. _Sigh._ Who told you?" I asked

"When you left I got bored, and I know it's bad, but I started going through your papers I found in a box." He said

I looked at the spot he was sitting at again and noticed a few papers.

"Nicholas how do you even know most of the words on the papers?" I asked

"Sophie would leave me at the neighbors house a lot because she was tired of having to go back and forth to whatever place they left me at, so the taught me a lot of stuff." He said rubbing his eyes

"_Sigh. _Sophie." I whispered

"Listen Nick, I will explain everything to you later okay? Right now we have to go to Zane's house, we might not have time for training today. I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay. Will Bella be their?" he asked with a little blush

"Yes Bella will be their. Oh and Nick?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Bella is mine, okay. Soon she will be your sister-in-law." I told him

"How?" he asked

"I asked Bella to marry me."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what it means?"

"No the neighbors said it wasn't important."

"Well Nick it is important. See I really love Bella and she really loves me so I asked who to spend the rest of her life with me and she said yes. So it's like she's going to be your new sister." I explained

"Oh okay. Can we go now?"

"Yeah let's go."

I picked him up and carried him _all_ the way to Zane's house

"Zane I'm back!" I yelled when I opened the door.

"Shh. Rikki fell asleep and I want to keep it that way." He whispered

"Oh, hey Nicholas." He said

"Hey Zane." Nick replied

"Nicholas how about you take a nap, I know your tired." I said

"Okay, but where?" he asked

"Here, you can lay on the couch with me." I said lying down on the only couch left empty

"Hey Zane, I've noticed you have a lot of couches." I said

"Yeah dad felt as though there was to much space." He said

"Makes sense. I'm going to call Lewis see what's happening." I said taking out my phone

"Maybe you should just text him, just in case he still with Mr. S." Zane said

"Good idea." I said

'_Lewis, are you still at the Satori's? –Will'_

**20 minutes later**

"I'll take that as a yes." I said

"Take what as a yes?" Zane asked

"I text messaged Lewis and he still didn't respond after about 20 minutes or so." I replied

"Then maybe he still their." Zane said sitting in the recliner

Lewis POV

"Lewis is that you up their!" apparently Mr. Satori heard me on the phone

"Yes dad Lewis is here." Cleo said

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Mr. Satori started talking.

"I want the truth now!" he demanded

"About what Mr. Satori?" I asked

"What happened to Cleo? She ran into the water and you left on your boat, now all of a sudden you're here, dry, and not scared or tired at all." He said

"Yes I did run into the water, but Lewis taught me how to swim and Will taught me how to hold my breath underwater for a long time. So I seen Lewis, he helped me aboard and brought me back here." Cleo said with no hit of a lie

'_That's it Cleo is so going to spend more time with Emma when she gets back.' _I thought

"Oh is that so? I never see you at the beach, nor at the pool. Where do they_ teach _you at?" He said

"Mako Island." Cleo squeezed her eyes shut as she realized what she said.

"What! Its bad enough I found you on Mako Island this morning, but you've been going their on a regular bases! I told you to never go back to Mako Island since the day you were brought back by the water police! Also what was that, that I seen in the woods?" he asked

"We told you, we don't know what you're talking about!" Cleo stated

"Of really? That _thing _I seen was orange and about two seconds later it turned into water then into _your _legs Cleo. Explain to me that." He said

"Mr. Satori you could have been seeing things. I was with Cleo at that moment. She fell when I seen her and I helped her up." Lewis said

"Sometimes I wonder why I even took you in!" He whispered/screamed

"Then why did you! Nobody said you needed to!" Cleo yelled and ran up the stairs crying

I went to run after her but Mr. Satori grabbed my arms.

"Lewis, don't. I think we should talk." He said

"Not now Mr. Satori." I said very annoyed that he made my love cry

"Yes now Lewis. It's about Cleo and I think it's time you know." He said

"Fine! Make it quick." I said sitting on the couch

"Listen Lewis, Cleo isn't my daughter." I cut him off

"That's a shame how you get mad and automatically say she's not your daughter anymore. Well Mr. Satori Cleo isn't perfect no one is." I said

"Lewis let me finish. Cleo was never my daughter. Her parents abandoned her when she was a little girl and I took her in. I can't believe no one ever thought about it though. Cleo and I don't even look alike. Neither does her and Kim or Her and her _mum. _She's like a daughter too me but I see she's changed. She's turning into Phoebe." He said voice getting lower and lower

"Who's Phoebe?" I asked

"Cleo doesn't remember her, but Phoebe is Cleo's older sister. She's very bad she lie's a lot and doesn't respect anybody but herself and possible Cleo if they see each other again. Lewis please don't tell Cleo that she has an older sister. All she knows is that her parents left her and she came too live with me, and I would like to keep it that way." He said

'_Great, something else I have to keep from Cleo! Why do people have to tell me stuff and end with not telling the one person I never want to lie too?' _ I thought

"Okay Mr. Satori. Is that why you're always smothering her? Because you don't want her too run into someone that's closer too being family, no actually _is_ family?" I asked

"Lewis I know how bad it sounds but it's good for her." He said

"No Mr. Satori you don't know how bad it sounds, or else you wouldn't have done it." I said walking to the stairs.

Before I started up I turned my head and said "But you secret's safe with me." I said

At that moment I had gotten a text message from Will.

'_Not now Will.' _ I thought putting my phone back in my pocket

Once I was in front of Cleo's room, a bright green light shined from under it. I heard Cleo's voice, but I wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Cleo?" I asked trying to open her door.

It was locked. I knocked on the door and as fast as the light came, it had vanished.

"Yes Lewis?" Cleo asked opening her door

"Um, Cleo how about we go to Zane's house?" I asked

"Sure." She said "But first I think you should go to the docks and pick up your car." She finished

"Right I'll be right back." I said running back down the stairs and out the door

Cleo's POV

"Finally he left." I said closing the door

Once the door was closed and locked I walked to my bed and took out a big pink crystal from between my mattresses.

"Hey you there?" I asked into the crystal

"Yeah I'm here? Are you?" I smirked at the image that shot out

"Who was that at your door?" The image said

"Oh, that was Lewis my fiancé and baby daddy." I said smirking again

"_Gasp_ little Miss Cleo is pregnant _and _is getting married. Wow never thought of the day." It said

"Oh shut up. I knew for a while." I replied

"Well duh you were there. Anyways how many months are you?" it asked

"About three why?" I asked

"Oh no reason, I was just thinking about going down their too see you." It said

"I would love that." I said

"Well I have to go pack, I'll tell you when I'm around their." It replied

"Okay C'ya." I said

"Love you Cleo!" she replied

"Love you too Phoebe." I said with another smirk

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"_Ugh there's always somebody knocking on my door."_ I thought

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Your father." Replied the other person

"I'm sorry but my father isn't around anymore, hasn't been for a long time now." I let out another smirk

"Cleo, you know what I mean, can you open the door?" he asked

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Happy. Now what do you want?" I asked

"First of all stop giving me attitude. Second, what was that pink light?" he asked

"It was an app on my mobile. It shines different colors." I replied

"Can I see this app?" he asked

"Nope I deleted." I replied once again

I got a text from Lewis saying that he was outside.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going over to Zane's C'ya." I said passing by him

"Cleo, I think we should talk." He said following me to the kitchen

"Look, theirs nothing we need to talk about." I said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Fine don't talk, just listen. I'm sorry for bringing up the people that abandoned you. I know it hurts you when we bring it up and I'm sorry." He said

"Ha, that's what you think." I said walking away

"Wait?" he asked

"C'ya." I yelled and left

**(A/N: okay I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had a lot to do. I don't think the ending was all that great but I would like to hear what you think about this. I made this chapter a little long with extra stuff in it so I hope it will make it up to all of you. Also if theirs anything you don't understand, anything at all please feel free to ask. Thanks Bye! :D )**


	10. Character Profile

**(A/N: Okay so I'm putting up a character profile thing, to tell a little about the characters. The next real chapter should be up with in the next week, probably sooner. Hopefully.)**

_**Girls**_

Name: Cleo Satori  
>Age: 18<br>Relationship: Dating Lewis McCartney for 3-4 years. Engaged for 1 day.  
>Sibling(s): 1 older birth sister (Phoebe), 1 younger adoptive sister (Kim).<br>Mermaidness: Been a mermaid for 3 years. Transformed with Emma and Rikki on Mako Island.  
>Powers: Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis (ability to control the air currents and the wind).<br>Other: 3 months pregnant. Recently became in contact with birth sister Phoebe. Sensitive, but tuff, depends on the situation. Marine Park dolphin trainer (currently on 'vacation').

Name: Rachelle 'Rikki' Chadwick  
>Age: 19<br>Relationship: Dating Zane Bennett for 2-3 years. (In this story they never broke up)  
>Sibling(s): 1 older brother (Will), 1 older sister (Rosalie) and 1 younger twin sister (Rochelle).<br>Mermaidness: Been a mermaid for 3 years. Transformed with Emma and Cleo on Mako Island.  
>Powers: Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis (Control fire with your mind), and Electrokinesis.<br>Other: 1 ½ months pregnant. Fierce attitude, Rebel, Co-Owner of _Rikki's _Café.

Name: Isabella 'Bella' Marie Hartley  
>Age: 18<br>Relationship: Dating Will Benjamin for 1 year. Engaged for 2 days.  
>Sibling(s): 1 younger sister (Sierra).<br>Mermaidness: Been a mermaid for 9 years. Transformed in Ireland.  
>Powers: Gelidkinesis (turn any liquid into a jelly substance), Substanciakinesis (to turn any liquid into a kind of crystal of some sort), Mecokinesis (to make water or jelly explode).<br>Other: 5 weeks pregnant. A bubbly ball of energy, mixed emotions at certain points, lead singer at _Rikki's _Café.

Name: Emma Leslie Gilbert  
>Age: 19<br>Relationship: Dating Ash Dove for 2-3 years.  
>Sibling(s): Younger brother (Elliot)<br>Mermaidness: Been a mermaid for 3 years. Transformed with Cleo and Rikki on Mako Island.  
>Powers: Freeze water, create storms.<br>Other: Smart, strict, currently out of a job.

_**Boys**_

Name: Lewis Charles McCartney  
>Age: 19<br>Relationship: Dating Cleo Satori for 3-4 years. Engaged for 1 day.  
>Sibling(s):4 older brothers (Larry, Lucas, Lane and Lenny), 1 younger sister (Lara).<br>Other: friendly, fierce when it comes to hurting his true love Cleo, works as a waiter at _Rikki's _Café until he gets another more supporting job.

Name: Zane Mitchell Bennett  
>Age: 19<br>Relationship: Dating Rikki Chadwick for 2-3 years.  
>Sibling(s): 1 younger sister (Abigail)<br>Other: Was a jerk until his relationship with Rikki started. Bad boy, Co-owner of _Rikki's _Café.

Name: William 'Will' Sean Benjamin  
>Age: 18<br>Relationship: Dating Bella Hartley for 1 year. Engaged for 2 days.  
>Sibling(s): 1 younger brother (Nicholas), 1 younger sister (Rikki Chadwick).<br>Other: Sweet, curious, former competitive diver. Currently works at _Rikki's _Café, temporarily of course.

Name: Ash Craig Dove  
>Age: 21<br>Relationship: Dating Emma Gilbert for 2-3 years.  
>Sibling(s): 1 younger brother (Dylan).<br>Other: Serious, and nice, depends on the situation. Hoarse trainer. Works at the stables.

**(A/N: some characters are not told in the story, but soon will be. Probably in the later chapters. Like I said I might update a real chapter in a week probably sooner.)**


	11. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Okay I just realized I made a typo in chapter 8. In Lewis' POV it said he seen a green light shining from under Cleo's door. Yeah that should have said Pink I don't know why I put green. I just thought I should put it out their. Thanks for reading.)**

Mr. Satori's POV

'_Sigh. What ever happened to the little girl I raised. The one that would dress like a princess and was full of energy. The one that would hug me when I come hope, and tell me that she loves me. What happened to my daughter?' _I thought

"Are you okay Don?" I heard Sam say

"She's changed Sam, she's changed." I sighed once again

"Don. Look at me." I turned my head so my eyes were facing hers

"She's a teenage girl. She just graduated. She won't always be the little girl she was long ago, but just remember, she is your daughter. She always was and always will be. Sooner or later she's going to move out and live her own life, and she needs you to understand that." Sam explained

"I know Sam its just I'm afraid…" I stopped myself before I said too much

"_Sigh. _Never mind." I finished

"Afraid of her leaving? Don I know it's sad but she's an adult now, she's independent and if anything she will come back to you. Whether she wants or needs, she will always have you." She explained

"Sam, she's getting married." Sam was silent

"Isn't that a good thing?" She finally answered

"I don't know Sam, she's too young if you ask me." I replied

"She might not need you too take care of her anymore but you do have Kim, and Jake that do need you." She said turning to Jake

I looked over to where Jake was and seen him playing with his toy dinosaurs.

"Rawr. Rawrrrrrrr." He yelled smashing one dinosaur into another

I smiled. I have a son. After all these year I finally had a son. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughters but they never wanted to play catch or anything in that nature.

"Your right Sam, they need me, and I will be there for them." U said still smiling

"Sam, where's Kim?" I asked

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her for a while."Sam replied

"_Sigh, _she'll be back soon, I know it. She never stays out too late." I said

I looked over at Jake and realization hit me. Jake has been here since 11 last night, right before Cleo came back, and he hasn't even eaten breakfast.

"Sam what time is it?" I asked

"Um, 8:30 why?"

"Did Jake eat yet?"

"No, when I offered him food he kept saying no." She said shaking her head

"Let me try."

"Jake you hungry?" I semi-yelled

"YEAH!" Jake yelled running towards the kitchen

"Like father like son." Sam said as we walked to the kitchen

Kim's POV

Cleo this, Cleo that. I hate how dad always talks about Cleo. She doesn't even seem as innocent and trusting as dad thinks. To make things worst, now I have a little brother. Not only will dad pay more attention to him, now I'm the stupid middle child.

"Kim!" I heard

I turned around and to my surprise it was Elliot.

"Elliot. What are you doing here?" I asked a little excited

"We came to visit, but mum said it might be for good." He explained

"I am soo happy to see you!" I almost yelled

Before he could reply I gave him the most massive hug I could give.

"Wow, what happened to the old Kim?" he asked with a hit of sarcasm

"She missed you." I said facing him

"Kim. Do you want to, I don't know, go to the beach with me. You know to hang out or something." He said turning red

"Sure lets stop by my house real quick to grab some stuff." Then we were off

Emma's POV

'I can't believe I'm finally back at the Gold Coast. I can not wait to see the girls again! Nothing can make this happy day go bad.' I thought

"Hello Emma." I stopped in my tracks

'Of course I was wrong. I just had to jinx myself. _Sigh._' I thought

"What, no hi?" she spoke again

I turned and looked at the figured that was now standing in front of me.

"What do you Phoebe?" I asked annoyed

"Ooh, what's with the cold shoulder?" she asked

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say to an evil and conniving girl like you?" I replied

"Look, stop giving me lip! I might have not for a long time but I will still kick your ass." she started getting angry

"You think I don't know that? Just tell me what you want." I replied

"That's my business." She replied

I started walking away when she said,

"Oh and Emma, Cleo's not their." And she disappeared in the distance

'How'd she know I was going to Cleo's?' I thought

I took out my phone and started texting Lewis.

It Read:

'_Lewis, where are you and Cleo?'_

After walking to who knows where for about 5 minutes Lewis finally texted back.

It Read:

'_Where on a way to Zane's house why? Are you here?'_

I replied:

'_Yea, but don't tell her. I'm on my way.'_

Then I started running all the way to Zane's house.

Lewis POV

_Emma texted but I didn't bother texting back._

"_Sigh" _I sighed

"What's wrong Lewis?" Cleo asked

"Cleo why didn't you tell me?" I said keeping my eyes on the road

"Why didn't I tell you what?" she asked now annoyed

"Why didn't you tell me the Satori's aren't related to you?" I replied

"You never asked." She replied

"Cleo why do you sound like you don't care?" I asked

"Because I don't, so what It's not a big deal?" She replied

"Yes it is Cleo! You lied to me!" I yelled

"Lewis! Do not yell at me, if you know what's good for you! Also it's not lying. I didn't go up to you and said _oh the people I live with are really my parents and little sister, _no." She said now frustrated

"What ever." I finished

Something started to glow in the car, it was coming from Cleo's pocket. I don't think she noticed. Before I could tell her she started to speak.

"Stop the car." She said

"What?" I asked

"Did I stutter? I said stop the car, now!" she started yelling

"No. Okay I am tired of you telling me what to do. If we want this relationship to work we have to have some rules. I am the man in the relationship and you do as I say not the other way around." Before I finished Cleo opened her door and jumped out

"Cleo!" I yelled skiing to a stop

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" I kept yelling

"Lewis, stop yelling at me! I'm fine, so is the baby, I landed on my feet." She said walking away

"Listen to me!" I continued to yell

She turned to me with a VERY angry face.

"No, you listen to me. Just because you're a boy and I'm not, doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You could either apologized and we continue our way to Zane's house, or you can keep on thinking you're '_The boss', _while I find another ride to Zane's, maybe I'll walk." She explained

"Okay I'm sorry. Please get back in the car and we continue our drive to Zane's together." I replied

"Fine!" she said

Then we continued to Zane's.

Phoebe's POV

'Its fun getting Emma mad. Ooh let's see what things Cleo's doing?" I thought

I seen an empty part of the beach and headed that way.

I sat down on the rocks and when I was sure no one was around, I took out my green crystal and waited for it too connect.

**2 minutes later**

The green crystal started to glow.

'_Finally!'_ I thought

"Stop the car." Cleo yelled

"What? Cleo are you their?" I asked

I started hearing mumbles then Cleo spoke again.

"Did I stutter? I said stop the car, now!" she started yelling

"Ooh, Cleo's getting mad." I smirked

**3 minutes later**

"Okay this is boring" I disconnected the connection

I started walking around when I noticed a little Café named _Rikki's. _I walked in and waited for somebody to take me order.

"Oh, hey Cleo, do you want the usual?" she asked

'_Cleo? I don't look like Cleo. I look WAY better than her.' _I thought

"Yeah sure whatever." I replied

She walked away, very confused.

I started looking around this Café and nothing seemed interesting. But then I locked eyes with this non-thrilling brownish hair dude that looks desperate. He got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Cleo, you like what you see?" he asked

'_You know, I think I should act like Cleo for the day.'_

"Actually no, you're a desperate little boy that doesn't know when someone isn't interested." I smirked

"Nate, stop bothering her." The girl from before ordered him

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked away

"Sorry Cleo, I know how annoying Nate is. Well here's your drink." She smiled and walked away

"What the hell is that?" I said to myself looking at the greenish-reddish drink in front of me

'_I guess this is what Cleo drinks. I hope it tastes good.' _I thought

I took one big sip of the sorry excuse for a drink and immediately spit it out.

"That is the most disgusting drink I have ever tasted in my entire life!" I yelled throwing the drink on the floor

"Cleo! That was not necessary! Why would you even do something like that?" the chick from before yelled

I walked up to her and when we were face to I calmly said, "Yell at me again and you will never see the light of day again!" I then walked out the Café

Will's POV

_I was laying down in my huge living room, Bella was cooking in the kitchen, and my son _was outside _playing football with Nick. Everything was calm. My life was great._

_Bella sat next to me and she started to talk._

"_Will, wake up." She said in her sweet voice_

"_I am awake." I replied very confused_

"_Wake up, Will, wake up." She said, voice growing darker_

"_Bella?" soon everything started to disappear._

"_What's going on?" I yelled_

"Will! Wake up!" I heard

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell man, why did you scream?" Zane yelled

"Why the hell were u screaming at me?" I asked annoyed

"Cleo and Lewis are here that's why!" he replied

"Oh, where's Nick?" I looked around the living room and their was no sign of him

"He's in the kitchen, eating a sandwich." He said

"Well I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but don't you think we should start?"Lewis asked

"Um yeah I guess." I replied rubbing my eyes

"Rikki's still asleep, and Bella is unresponsive right there." Zane said pointing to the couch Bella was on

"Well if you want me to try and figure out what's going on with the girls then I need Rikki here." He said

"I'll get Rikki." I stretched

"Can you stop stretching and just get her already!" Cleo yelled making me flinch

"Lewis what's wrong with Cleo?" Zane whispered low enough for Lewis and me to hear

"I don't know. She sort of been like this all day." He replied

"Hello! Do I not exist? Go get Rikki before I die of old age!" Cleo started to yell

"Will I think you should go get Rikki." Zane said staring at Cleo with fright

"I think your right." I ran off to get Rikki

**2 minutes later**

After a few minutes I had _finally _found the room Rikki was in.

"Rikki wake up." I said

"Shh." I heard

I sat right next to Rikki and started shaking her.

"Rikki, wake up. Lewis and Cleo are here." I said

"Shh." She gave me a weak smack in the face

"You want me to carry you?" I asked

"If I say yes will you shh?" She asked

"Yes, yes I would." I replied

"Shh." She flew her hands up

_Sigh._ I picked her up and carried her _all _the way downstairs.

Zane's POV

What I want to know is what's happening to the girls. I mean Bella's unconscious, Rikki is a big ball of sunshine that doesn't know the meaning of a secret, and Cleo is as scary as Rikki usually is.

"Zane, where's the bathroom?" Cleo asked

"It's uh, through their and on your left." I said as fast as I can

"Great, as soon as I'm about to leave Will comes back. You better not start without me!" She yelled pointing to Lewis

"I-I-I uh okay I won't." Lewis tried getting out, apparently he was looking down at his phone the entire time.

As soon as Cleo disappeared someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lewis yelled

"But it's my door." I said following Lewis with my eyes.

"Zane, get your girlfriend before I die of exhaustion." Will wheezed out

"Looks like little miss strong can't carry a little girl." I laughed grabbing Rikki from his hands

"Okay first of all I'm not a girl. Second of all you have a big house you know how long it took me to find the room Rikki was in?" Will asked

Before I could answer Lewis ran in.

"Zane I invited someone here, please do not yell or get too excited." Lewis said

"Lewis are you insane? We are all here to figure out what's wrong with the girls and." I got cut off

"Hey Zane." Said the chick from behind Lewis

"Emma." I ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever

"Hey… Zane… You're… Squishing …me… need… air" She managed to squeeze out

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" I asked

"My parents brought us back, hopefully for good." She replied

"That's great. Cleo and Rikki will be _so _happy to find out you're here." I said a little too excited

"Uhhum." Will scoffed up

"Zane, don't you think we should introduce Will and Emma?" Lewis asked

"Uh, yeah." I said turning pink

"Emma, this is our friend Will. Will, this is our friend Emma." I finished

"Nice to meet you Will." Emma said putting her hand out

"Like wise." Will shook her hand

"Can we start now?" We heard Cleo yell from the hall

"Yes we can start, but first we have a surprise for you." Lewis yelled back

Cleo turned the corner and froze dead in her tracks

"Emma." We faintly heard

Cleo's POV

Oh no. Emma's back. Oh no, oh no oh no oh no.

"Missed me?" she said

'_If I missed you, don't you think I would have given you a hug by now?'_ I thought

"Yes. This is just a surprise wow." I lied

"If so then where's my hug?" she asked

'_Ughh.'_ I thought

I quickly walked to Emma and gave her a reasonable hug.

"Lewis." I turned to him

"Yes?" he backed up in fright

"We. Start. Now!" I yelled

"Wow where did that come from?" Emma asked

"Shut it!" I yelled

"Emma, no more questions. Cleo how about we start now." Lewis asked frightened

"I've been wanting to start since forever." I yelled sitting down

I was so loud I woke up Rikki and Nick started to cry of fright.

"Great! You scared Nick and woke up Rikki!" Will yelled at me

'_That's it! I'm tired of everyone yelling at me!' _I thought

I looked at Will and made him get thrown to the back wall.

"What the hell happened?" Zane yelled looking at Will

"I said don't yell at me." I lightly said with a smirk

Everyone ran to Will, except me and Rikki.

"Are you alright?" Lewis asked

"Yeah, but what happened? How the hell did I hit the wall?" Will asked

"Will. Will is you okay?" Nick yelled still crying

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's start I guess." He said

"Finally!" I groaned

Every looked at me with confused faces, besides Emma. She had a worried face, as if she knew something.

Emma turned her attention to Lewis and asked, "Start what?"

"Their something different going on with the girls for example Rikki keeps acting like a 2 year old. Our friend Bella keeps fainting. And uh, Cleo isn't acting like her happy-go-lucky self." Lewis looked my way

"Yeah she's acting like a bitch, no offense Lewis." Will replied

I stared at Will real hard and he flew up and hit the ceiling.

"What the hell? Zane your house hates me!" Will semi-yelled

"It's not the house the doesn't like you." I mumbled

**10 minutes later**

"Okay this is what I came up with. At first we thought it was a mermaid thing of why _all_ of you are acting different, until Emma came. I do have a question for Emma before I continue." Lewis said

"_Ugh." _I groaned

"Emma, are you by any chance pregnant?" Lewis asked

"No." Emma chuckled

"What does that have to do with any of this?" She continued

"Well. Cleo, Rikki and Bella are acting strange and their all pregnant." Lewis was serious

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Why would he be serious? Like seriously Emma I thought you were smart." I replied

"Cleo understands but you don't have to." She was cut-off by the door bell

"Zane, Will did you invite anyone over?" Lewis asked

'_I know exactly who it is.' _I smirked

"No, I'll get it." Zane replied

"No. Just say come in." I said sweetly

"Um, okay?" Zane said

"Come in!" He yelled

"Cleo do you know who it is?" They all looked at me

"Yup, I know exactly who it is." I their the visit came walking into the Bennett's living room

Everyone stared in shock. Well besides Bella of course.

"Come on Cleo! Everyone in this stupid area are driving me crazy!" she yelled

"Coming Phoebe." I smirked

I stopped in front of Lewis.

"Oh and I know Don filled you in on all this. Why don't you, Emma and Zane explain this to everyone?" I said looking from an upset Lewis, to an annoyed Emma, a shocked Zane, a 'thoughtful' Will and a confused Rikki. But I guess Rikki's been mostly confused all day today.

"Stop talking and start moving." Phoebe annoyingly responded

"Oh and Cleo, I heard your little argument between you and your _baby daddy_." She finished

"How?" now I'm the confused one

"You _never _disconnect your crystal. Next time disconnect if your going to fight with somebody." She smirked

"Eavesdropper." I replied with a grin

"Is this Lewis?" she pointed to the sort of long haired blonde boy

"_Sigh,_ yup. This is him." I replied

**('=Phoebe, "= Cleo)**

'_Cleo move.'_Phoebe sent me a mind message.

"_Okay but don't hurt him. He still has to help me with the bab_y" I sent back

"No promises" she said out loud

"Fine, but be gentle." I replied

Everyone stared at us in confusion.

"What! Take a picture it'll last longer." Phoebe and I said simultaneously

Will chuckled.

'_Cleo, who is that boy?'_

"_Ugh that's Will."_

'_I don't like him not one bit.'_

"_Neither do I."_

After I sent that last message phoebe and I stared at each other and out grew a smile at each other.

"No! Cleo, Phoebe, don't you dare!" Emma yelled

"What, what don't you want them to do?" Lewis asked a little scared

"Will move!" Zane yelled

Unfortunately, Zane wasn't quick enough. Phoebe and I both quickly turned our heads and _all_ the lamps in the living room flew at Will.

"Ahh!" yelled Will

A piece of glass was sticking out of his arm.

Everyone ran to him.

"Are you crazy?" Lewis yelled

'_We have to Cleo!'_

"_No Phoebe. Just wait until he does something else."_

'_Ugh, fine.'_

"Emma. How did you know they were going to do that?" Will asked

"The way they looked at each other. Cleo was mad that you laughed at her and her sister, and Phoebe wasn't too happy about it either." Zane answered him

"Well then how did they know to throw the same thing?" Will asked even more frightened

"Telepathy. They talk to each other through their mind when their close enough." Emma finished

Out of nowhere Phoebe and I started laughing. Watching people in pain, and curious is always funny.

"I just don't understand." Lewis said

"What is their to not understand Lewis?" I asked now annoyed

"Don told me that you didn't know about Phoebe. When he brought you up is when you weren't acting yourself. Why?" Lewis asked

"Their not suppose to be near each other." Emma started

"When their separated they split their personalities. Cleo the nice and shy good girl. Phoebe the careless rebel. Now that their together their both devious, juvenile delinquents, who love to see people in pain." Zane finished

"Aww Zane thanks." Phoebe said

"You're not welcome." Zane replied

"How did they separate?" Will and Lewis both asked

Phoebe and I frowned at the thought of not being together.

"They were dangerous. Hurt everyone that said one thing they didn't like. They were destroying everything. We couldn't handle it and decided to separate them."

"Shut it!" I yelled

"Now!" Phoebe finished

"We found a family for Cleo and Phoebe, at different parts of Australia. Unfortunately Phoebe was so careless she let her house set on fire. The family was okay but they didn't want anything to do with Phoebe." They continued

'_Shut up!'_

"_Shut up!"_

Phoebe and I kept repeating to each other.

"Nobody wanted her." Emma started

"Emma I think you should stop! They feel each others feelings remember? You're trying to hurt Phoebe but you making Cleo feel the way she felt" Zane said

"They left her alone. Nobody cared about her. " Emma started yelled

Finally we just broke.

"SHUT UUUUPPPPPPPP!" out came a huge scream from both phoebe and I

The whole house shook and I knew right away that _ugh_ Don was going to come.

Everything went quiet. Next thing I knew, both mine and Phoebe's crystals started to glow from in our pockets. Mine glowed pink, hers glowed green.

We both took out a hand sized crystals and started talking.

"Hello?" we both asked

"I see you two have found the crystals. Congratulations." The stranger said

'_That voice.'_

"_It can't be. Can it?"_

"Dad." We both softly said

His hologram shot up.

"I'm sorry. I did not abandon you two. I wanted to prepare you." He said

"Prepare us? Prepare us for what?" I asked

"The battle. I made everyone think you were adopted, but you weren't. I sent you two out there to think I abandoned you, to see if you are smart enough to find the crystals and each other." He finished

"When will we see you again?" Phoebe asked

"Soon. Sadly I cannot leave my thrown, but use will have to get to me." He replied

"Thrown? What thrown?" I asked

"I am the leader of our empire. I might not be able to leave but I have been watching you two. Cleo, 18 years old and pregnant. Phoebe, 18 years old, high school drop out. I was always in your lives, but you use never seen me. I love you two. Now if I were both of you, I would leave now to return." He finished

"How will we get to you?" Phoebe asked this time

"The test is not over yet. But there are two protectors around you. I sent them to make sure you didn't kill yourselves. Find them and they will lead you to me. Any questions?" he asked

"No." We both said

"Okay, now I have a question." He asked again

"Shoot." We both said once again

"Cleo, how do you become a mermaid? You're already a witch. And Phoebe, how did you obtain Black magic?" He asked

"Ah, now father…" Phoebe started

"The test has just begun." I finished

"I taught you well young ones. Have a safe journey and see you soon. Bye." He ended

"Bye." We said

Then our Crystals stop glowing.

"Cleo?" Lewis asked

"_Funny I forgot he was their."_

'_I forgot all of them were their.'_

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Are you really going to go?" he asked with worry

Before I could answer Don had barged in.

"Cleo, get away from her!" He yelled

"Yes, I am now!" I sighed

"Cleo, I said get away from her!" He continued to yelled

"No mean of disrespect Mr. S but I don't think you should yell at her." Emma tried explaining

"No. She is my daughter and I will say what she does." He yelled again

"Don, you should listen to her." Phoebe said

"Quiet you. I don't want to talk to you, you're not Cleo." He continued to yell

"How do you know if you're right, Don?" I said

'_Hey, want to play with his head?'_

"_Of course. This should be fun."_

"Now Cleo, stop playing this game! This isn't like you." He said looking from me to Phoebe

"Now how would you know if it's like me…?" I started

"…If you don't know which one is me?" Phoebe ended

"Uh, I-uh." He stuttered

"Exactly." We both said

"Lewis, fill Don in on things would you?" I asked

"Sure. Mr. S." he started

"Not now. I don't feel like listening to what happened." Phoebe yelled

"Are you really leaving Cleo?" he said looking from me to Phoebe

'_What a life you grew up in. Your _father _and your boyfriend can't even tell you apart from me.'_

"_Shut it. You think I don't know that? You know what, let's just leave."_

'_Okay.'_

"You know what, I am leaving. I can't believe my _dad _and fiancé can't even tell me apart from my sister."

Phoebe and I started for the door, I stopped.

"Good bye." Then we disappeared out of their view

_**To be Continued**_


	12. Chapter 10

No One's POV

An upset Don, Emma, Zane, a hurt Will and a very confused Rikki (She's still out of it) watched the two leave from sight.

Zane and Emma tried their best filling them in on the situation, but none of them really understood.  
>All they knew was that their best friend and daughter was gone.<p>

Soon the sun started to set and Mr. Satori decided to head home.

"_Ugh._" They heard

"What was that?" Emma asked

"_Ugh,_ is right. Why does my head hurt so much? Wow. What the hell happened in here?" They heard Rikki's voice

Rikki walked into the dining area to get the worst thing she thought would ever happen to her. A hug.

"Rikki!" Zane yelled giving here the biggest bear hug ever.

"Zane. Stop squeezing me!" Rikki managed to get out

"Ahh!" Zane yelled in pain

"You burned me." He finished

"I said stop, didn't I?" Rikki smirked

"Zane don't argue with her." Will said

"Hey, what about me? Did someone forget me?" They heard from the living room

Everyone but Emma ran into the living room. Only Rikki realized it.

"Emma come on." Rikki said

"That voice, it's so familiar." Emma whispered

"What?" Rikki stared at her

"Uh, nothing you go on ahead without me." Emma semi-pleaded

"Okay then?" Rikki asked somewhat confused

Rikki started walked towards the living room when she finally heard voices.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Will basically yelled

"Will, not that I don't love your hugs but what do you mean. Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked

"You fainted. Over and over again, all day long." Will explained

"I'm not following." She said confused

"Earlier today you fainted. A few minutes after Will brought you here you woke up, and then fainted again. It's been a pattern." Lewis explained

"Did Will drop me or something because my head hurts. Really bad." Bella started rubbing her head

"No, I don't think that's the reason. My head hurts as well." Rikki joined in

"Honestly. I'm not sure why. I thought all these changes were because your pregnant mermaids but I guess I'm wrong." Lewis admitted

"Why do you _think _you're wrong? You suppose to be the scientist in the group. You can't think you have to know." Rikki yelled throwing a pillow at Lewis

"_Ugh. _You see what you did? My head is now pounding." Rikki whined lying on Zane's shoulder

"It's okay Rikki. If you want I can go to the pharmacy right now and pick up some medicine for you and Bella. Do you want that?" Zane asked holding his baby mama on the couch

"No. I want you to just stay here with me." Rikki said at the stage of tears

"Rikki, why are you crying? Does it hurt that bad?" Will asked holding Bella

"Yes. It hurts _soo _much." Rikki cried out

"How about, we start explaining." Lewis said with a scratchy voice

"Oh um, yeah. Let's start." Will said realizing how much pain Lewis must be in

"So where should we begin?" Zane said

"We can't start yet." Bella whined

"Why not?" Lewis asked looking toward a hiding Bella

"Bella why are you trying to hide in my shirt?" Will asked half laughing

"Because, it's dark, smells like you, I'm not alone and it makes me feel better." Bella said

"Well then how about you snuggle into me, and I mean full body not just face." Will said

"_Uh hum._" Zane coughed out

"Oh yeah, sorry." Will apologized

"As I was saying. Bella why can't we start?" Lewis asked again

"We have to wait for Cleo." Bella softly said

"Yeah, where is Cleo?" Rikki said with a tear stained face

All the guys looked at each other and back at the girls.

"Um. Let's start with that I guess." Lewis half heartedly said

"Um, Lewis how about I explain it." Zane said

Zane could tell by his voice that Lewis didn't want to explain his lack of girlfriend.

"Yeah. You should." Lewis said looking to his feet

"Zane, don't move. My head hurts, and you're moving really fast." Rikki whined eyes closed

"Will, can Rikki lay with you and Bella?" Zane pleaded

Will had nodded in response.

"Okay Rikki let's go lay you down with your brother." Zane tried to whisper

"What!" Rikki yelled

"Zane you idiot!" Will started to yell

Will slowly laid Bella down on the couch and sent Zane a death glare.

"Will, why would you tell him?" The yelling continued

"It's not my fault, it's yours." Will replied

"Don't go blaming this on me. I wasn't the one that told." Will and Rikki went back and forth yelling at each other

**10 minutes later**

While Will and Rikki were busy yelling at each other, Zane decided to go to the pharmacy to pick up some medicine for Bella and Rikki that won't harm the babies. Lewis brought Nicholas from the top floor bedroom to the kitchen to feed him. Bella was holding her head, and Emma went home to do some thinking.

"Bella, you want something to eat?" Lewis asked sticking his head into the living room

"_Ugh. _Sure I guess." She said following Lewis back into the kitchen

Not too long after, Zane had walked through the door with more then one bottle of medicine.

"Where is everybody?" Zane tried yelling over the _still _fighting siblings

"Kitchen. Lewis is making dinner." Nick ran to Zane

"Okay little man, how about we go their?" Zane offered

Nick ran so fast Zane barely finished his sentence.

"Wow that kid's fast." Zane said walking into the kitchen

"Zane why do you have all of that? I thought you were only getting medicine?" Bella asked barely lifting her head off the table

"Just thought I should pick up some stuff while I was out, it felt weird only buying one thing." Zane mentioned

"Says the rich kid." Lewis barely mumbled

"Watch it Lewis, I might have offered you a job and invited you into my home but that doesn't mean I won't kick you out and fire your ass." Zane scoffed

"HEY! Theirs a little kid here so shut your pie hole before I shove a bar of soap in your mouth!" Bella managed to yell

"Dang girl." Zane said in awe

"Sorry, Zane what else did you buy?" Lewis said keeping his eye on the cooking food

"I bought some pillows for Bella and Rikki…" Zane said lifting Bella's head and sliding the pillow under it

"I bought a transformer toy for Nicholas..." Zane continued, handing Nick the toy

"Thanks Zane!" Nicholas said grabbing his toy

"Some kind of telescope science thingy for you Lewis, I don't know what it is, it said something about moons and water. I don't know it look sciencey." He finished handing the telescope to Lewis

"Thanks mate." Lewis said grabbing the device

"Lewis can you get a glass of water? Here Bells." Zane said handing Bella the medicine

"Thanks." She lightly said

"Foods done, but before we eat how about we get Rikki and Will to shut up." Lewis suggested

Zane picked up Nick, him and Lewis went to the living room leaving a tired Bella in the kitchen.

"Stop it!" the three yelled together

Will and Rikki looked at them confused.

"Don't you see where this is going? Rikki your stress level can go up really high, and that won't be good. Bella is lying down at the kitchen table because she's exhausted and can't get any rest with the amount of noise you're making!" Lewis started to yell

"You're right, Rikki I'm sorry about making your stress level go up and probably your head ache." Will apologized

"It's okay I guess, but this isn't over when I figure this all I-I-I…" Rikki stopped

"Rikki, are you okay?" Zane asked

"Is that…" She took a big whiff of the scent

"Spaghetti and meat balls, Parmesan chicken, garlic bread, toast with a side of butter and a salad? Then yes Rikki it is." Lewis said half proudly

Before anyone could respond Rikki was out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"You cooked all that while I was gone?" Zane asked impressed

"Yeah, well I cook when I'm upset. Plus mum made me and my younger sister take cooking classes when we couldn't do anything special for her. Don't tell anyone about that last part." Lewis said walking toward the kitchen

Phoebe's POV

Everything was going great. My sister's with me again, I can finally see my father and soon Cleo will be even happier.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Cleo asked

"Ooh nothing, just of how we might be able to find these so called protectors of ours**." **I lied

"Phoebe, I can tell when your lying or not." Cleo grinned

"Not true." I replied

"Yes true, I feel what you feel, vise-versa." She started

"Maybe but I don't feel guilty, I feel…"She cut me off

"Excited? Yeah I know, your making me grin a lot and it's starting to get annoying." She replied grin in position

"If you really want to know, then how about we grab a juice and talk about it, I'm exhausted from the amount of time I spent getting here." I said

"_Sigh. _Fine! How about we go to this Café, I really like the juices." She replied with a falling grin

"Okay and Cleo, if you _ever _sigh at me again, I _will_ rearrange your face." Now I was the one to grin

"What ever Pheebs, what ever." We continued

No one's POV

What the twins didn't know was that they were being followed. By whom you asked? If you guessed Sophie, you're wrong. If you guessed Don or Kim, you're wrong. Nate, you may say? Nope. Wrong again. Unfortunately it wasn't the people that seemed like they would do that. It was Tina. Always the quiet ones.

P and C's (Birth) mother

Their coming home! My beautiful daughters are finally coming home!

"Put that woman back in the cellar for Pete's sake!" The king yelled

Carlyle. Father of my daughters, husband of my daughters mother (me of course) and King of Avalonia. He simply adores his children. He's as best as father could be in Avalonia. But unfortunately not the best husband.

Every night he commands his servants to through me into the cellar and every evening I am released.

Why you ask? I don't know. It's all one big mystery to me.

"Joan!" He yelled for me

_Sigh. "_Yes sir?" I asked

"Where is the little one?" He asked getting angrier by the second

"In-in-in hi-is room your majesty." I stuttered

"Joan! I am your husband, now look at my face and call me by my name!" He started to yell

"Yes Carlyle." I replied

"Guards, leave! I wish to have a word with mywife _alone._" Oh no!

Elliot's POV

'_It's okay Elliot, you can do this. After all, she is Kim.'_ I thought to myself

"You okay Elliot?" Kim asked

"I-I'm fine." My voice croaked

"Oh-no!" Kim sighed

"That's how you reacted when you asked me out. Theirs either something you're afraid of or you asking me back out again!" Kim sighed once again

"That obvious?" I asked

We started going back to her house to see if Mr. Sertori was their. He wasn't earlier so I couldn't tell him I was back.

"Sort of. Look Elliot, I'm sorry. _Sigh._ When we were _dating _I was acting, spoiled. You didn't deserve that from me and you don't deserve it from anyone else." She started

'_Maybe she will take me back' _I thought

"Look Elliot, I miss you. A lot and I…" Before she could finished I gave her a breath taking kiss

"I know, and I love you two." We continued our walk to the Sertori's

**(A/N: just to say, I thought this should go out their like, it's not fair to only have the main characters in the story. In **_**my **_**story, everyone's a main character. Besides, why can't kids find love? Or well young teenagers?)**

**(A/N: yeah yeah I know it's short, but I felt as though I had to put **_**something **_**up. If you like it, cool. If you don't, oh well.)**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm going to be completely honest right now.**

**I've done what i said i didn't want to do. I've abandoned my story.**

**I had alot of fun writing this story. Adding things to it that weren't necessary, but to keep the attention of readers. I didn't realize that people actually liked this story.**

**I wrote this story for fun. I had extra time on my hands, so i wrote. I loved writing but i felt as though it was for nothing, that no one actually cared for the story. But now, in 2013, i still have reviews for this story. That actually made me smile.**

**Do I have writer's block? Sort of.**

**I know exactly how i want this story to end. But it's not near its ending yet.**

**I had/have idea's for (hopefully) the next chapter. But I've done a whole lot of thinking, but couldn't figure out how I'm going to write it.**

**The way the story is written, the reason it has what has in it is because i write down what i dream. If i have a dream involving magic, i figure out a way to put it in the story. I do it this way because i believe no dream should be left untold, un heard.**

**The reason why I'm saying all of this is because people are asking why I put certain things in the story and why I think it should be their. People ask when I'm going to post a new chapter or if I'm even going to.**

**Yes I'm going to continue this story. I just need more time to figure it out.**

**I'm sorry, and thank you for your reviews and for your patience.**

** -Nina19123**


	14. I'll be nice

Ok, I'm starting to realize that people actually like this story and want me to continue it. I was thinking, maybe I should re-write since I wrote it at 13 and there are a lot of misspelled/missing words. Obviously there are parts in this story that many of you don't like. So, I'd appreciate it if you review or PM me on any suggestions or dislikes on the story that I could add in or take out. I might as well continue it, but from the beginning. All is appreciated.

~Nina19123


End file.
